Daddy's Got Himself a Younger Man
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: Parent-Teacher Conferences at Ouran Academy tended be a bit stressful, who knew such fun could come out of them? SLASH! ADULT HARRY! RF/HP! - Will be served with a side of lemon. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Ouran related…unless you count the books (seriously, they're on my shelf, come look) that has to mean something right?

**Author's note**: I haven't forgotten about my Tamaki/Harry or my Nekozawa/Harry ideas... and 'Hitachiin with a Side of Twister' definitely has not been abandoned. I would imagine that would be done easily before the middle of August. This story was given to me as an idea from Catzi, once I started thinking about it things just kept pouring out more and more until I had to put it down on paper (well, laptop. But you all know what I mean.) Hopefully it's up to snuff, and I hope Catzi that I lived up to your expectations. This one is dedicated to you!

**Pre-Story note**: I did a little research on ages for this fanfiction, so I wanted to give a little background. Ouran was originally published in August of 2003; with our main character Haruhi being 15 years old. I have made the artistic decision (since I couldn't find it) that Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka was 19 years of age when he and Kotoko had her. That would make Ranka 34 years of age when this story takes place (since I'm basing it on the 2003 plot line). Our dear Harry Potter was born on July 31st, 1980…so in doing the math this would make him 23. So kudos to Ranka for landing himself a younger man!

Also, as author I also have made the artistic decision to incorporate technology from our 2009 era into their 2003 era. So if I want… say Ranka to have an iPod Nano, then he'll have one. Nyah!

* * *

In a small apartment in a lower-middle class neighborhood, in a small bathroom with a broken door handle and a faucet that tended to leak at night, stood a tall virile man. He wasn't young, almost to what most considered to be middle-aged, but he was quite youthful in appearance. His face was clean shaven, there wasn't a wrinkle to be found on his soft skin, and his long auburn hair seemed to only enhance this appearance. Quickly he grabbed a black elastic hair-tie and deftly tied the long strands into a low ponytail. Glancing over his appearance he made sure all the buttons of his white shirt were done correctly, tie straight (a clip on, he could never do it right without Haruhi), and appearance all around acceptable to his high standards. Moving away from the bathroom he approached the front door, slipping into his polished black shoes and grabbing the keys to his motorcycle he made his way towards the stairs. It wouldn't do to be late after all, today was parent-teacher conferences at the prestigious Ouran Academy.

* * *

'_This really isn't what I thought conferences would be like.'_ A soft sigh escaped our former Boy-Who-Lived as he looked out on the large 'solar'. Around the room stood dozens of people; teachers, ambassadors, businessmen, the crème de la crème (as well as the catering crew waiting upon them). Harry 'Potter-Sensei' ached to run a hand through his wild dark locks, but held back with the knowledge that it would just make his wild hair even worse.

Harry had only achieved his teaching license almost three years earlier, having rushed through school as fast as he possibly could. He was desperate to finish and get the hell out of Europe. After defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort at age 17 he wanted nothing but to escape the pressures of the Wizarding World. It had taken a lot of work to get the grades he needed, staying up hours on end to gain the necessary knowledge required to do so. All his hard work had paid off though, with his resume of high scores and capability (as well as a word of recommendation from the _Lord_ Draco Malfoy) he found himself as the newest English teacher at the elite Ouran Academy.

Things had been rough at the beginning; the flirtations of his fangirl-like students, his appearance being of someone much younger than his current age (thank GOD that seemed to clear up after his first year), and his ignorance of the wealthy side of the Muggle world had taken its toll. Slowly though, Harry had built up his confidence in teaching, he was a stern but fair teacher, well known for being friendly to those who would actually do the work required and not goof off.

Now Harry Potter stood at a respectable 5'10" (or 178 cm), and a lithe 125 lbs (56.7 kilograms). His hair length had not changed much since his days at Hogwarts, still a few inches off his shoulders in a wild mess of curls and straight hair…but the cut was much improved, taking away the ragged look for something much more elegant.

'_Rich people are so weird.'_ Harry gave a weak smile to a waiter as he received a glass of sparkling grape juice that was being offered as an alternative to wine. While Harry seemed to have a high tolerance for alcohol after his exploits with the Weasley twins and a bottle of Firewhiskey, he wasn't going to take any chances.

Bright emerald eyes swept over the room again, giving brief pauses on students he considered his own. It was hard looking at them at times, remembering what life was like being a student himself. But this group of children seemed so much more carefree, sure they had difficult futures of running the Muggle World, but at least they didn't have the fear that war bred.

"Well Potter-san, we're dividing up now to begin the actual talks. Hopefully, you won't have too much trouble." A high-pitched 'nails on a chalkboard in harmony with a cat yowling' voice came from behind him. Holding back a wince he turned to look at Minato-sensei. An insipid woman, who was in the best light, could be described as a harpy. Harry had nearly perfected the art of dodging this woman in the few years he had been at Ouran, but apparently he still needed some work.

"Yes, well then Minato-san. I guess I need to hurry, I wouldn't want to keep the families waiting." Without waiting for a response, and holding in the desperate need to run he calmly strode out of the hall, making his way towards classroom 1-A where he would start his conferences. _'By the time the next few days are over… I'm going to need a vacation.'_

* * *

Parent-Teacher conferences tended to be a juggling act at any school, but at the Ouran Academy it seemed to be a circus (cirque du soleil, but still a circus). Based on the number of students, as well as accommodating the schedules of the parents and their students, the conferences stretched out into a three day event, giving enough time for teachers to personally meet with the parents who had the time to come and speak to them. Hours seemed to go by at a snail's pace… and Harry was pretty sure this snail was crippled. He spoke to a few parents, as well as a few representatives of the parents who were unable to make it, in some circumstances he just had to store away the paperwork he prepared for the parents to be faxed to them at a later time. He had worked his way all the way from the beginning of the alphabet and down to the last one he would be seeing this afternoon.

"Fujioka, Haruhi." Harry called out into the hall, only looking out there long enough to see if there was anyone actually present. He was surprised to see both an adult, who he would assume was Ms. Fujioka's father, and Ms. Fujioka herself. Most students had decided to pass their conference, but from what little Harry had been able to gather on information about his student, perhaps it shouldn't have been too surprising after all. Stepping away from the door to allow Haruhi through, he turned towards her father with an easy smile on his lips as well as an offered handshake. "Pleased to meet you Fujioka-san."

* * *

'_My my…What do we have here?'_ Ryoji could hear his 'inner Ranka' coo as he took in the masculine form before him. He let his eyes trail over the gentle heart-shaped face; the elegant arch of an eyebrow, and the curve of the younger man's cheekbones. The shape of the face alone was beautiful, but those eyes…really there were no words. They were striking, a compelling gaze that left Ryoji feeling nearly exposed, as if the young man could see straight through his soul; all his strengths and weaknesses, wants, dreams of the past, present, and the future must have just lain exposed to the man before him. And yet…Ryoji couldn't find it within himself to mind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Potter-Sensei. My daughter doesn't talk about school too often, but from what I've gathered she thinks highly of you." Ryoji could swear he nearly purred as he took the offered hand; feeling the smooth, silk-like texture of the man's hand, save but a few oddly placed small calluses. As he released the teacher's hand he curled his fingers in, giving a light almost unnoticed caress to the palm of the man's hand and noticed with pleasure the slight blush that tinted the younger man's cheeks.

"I tend to think highly of her as well Fujioka-san. Your daughter has a great deal of determination that I wish some of my students had even a tiny portion of. Come take a seat, I'll show you what I have available as far as grades go, and be more than willing to talk with you and Ms. Fujioka about the remainder of the year." Harry moved away from Ryoji, slowly making his way over to the teacher's desk with a smile. Really there wasn't a whole lot to talk about with Haruhi's work, sometimes she had a little difficulty with subtle English sarcasm as well as analogies, but those were only things that time could correct.

Only after 15 minutes of discussion the conference had ended, Haruhi had picked up her bag and left out into the hall. While classes were put on hold for conferences, most clubs had continued to meet and so Haruhi had to hurry off if she didn't want to be late for hosting.

"It was a pleasure meeting with you today Fujioka-san, I included a business card with Haruhi's grade sheets if you have any concerns and need to contact me. I'm afraid I don't tend to use the internet, but I have a phone number where I'm easily available." Harry smiled up towards the slightly older man. While the Wizarding World had yet to figure out how to make magic work with computers, they had managed to make it work with a common cell phone, much to Harry's relief.

"Would it also be alright to contact you for reasons outside of school related ones Potter-sensei?" Ryoji wrapped his fingers firmly around Harry's, stroking once again, leaning towards the younger man with a Cheshire-like smile.

"What do you mean Fujioka-san?" Harry really couldn't hold back from blushing this time, staring up at the older man trying to make sure he really did understand what he was hearing. He honestly was half tempted to make a sign that just announced his lack of ability to understand subtlety.

"What I mean Potter-sensei, Harry. If I called you later on this evening and perhaps invited you out for dinner, would you accept?" Ryoji lifted Harry's hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. He delighted out of the soft shiver this action earned, but yet he seemed puzzled; with the few men he had dated off an on throughout the years, Ryoji had taken an almost passive approach, leaving it up to the 'men' to make the first move. With the young man in front of him though… it was hard to describe, but Ryoji felt drawn to him in ways he couldn't really explain. Potter-san was truly a hypnotic creature, one that Ryoji wanted nothing more but to learn more about.

"Yes."

* * *

Author's Note: Well I'm throwing this story out there to see what people think; regardless of how it is met I do plan on finishing it. I'm sure people can guess by the rating (M) but most likely (very likely) there will be a lemon at the end of this. Before it comes up, I want to address it. No, I will **not** be getting rid of Ranka's cross-dressing and feminine ways. Yes his masculinity was stronger in this scene, but I will not be taking it away for good. I believe that would take away from Ranka as a character.

Please Read and Review! Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Again, I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter, or the Ouran HSHC.

**Author's note**: First off…I would love to say I was amazed by the number of reviews! I had no idea this story would be taken to so well! I got online today imagining to see maybe four at most, so I was blown away! I responded to some at the bottom, so feel free to take a look. Hopefully the story and the review answered some of the questions; I couldn't answer all of them though…that would ruin the story!

I'm pretty sure this story will have only one more chapter. I debated finishing it in only this one, but felt like I was only rushing to get to the lemon scene. ^^;

Please enjoy!

* * *

'_For some reason…I have the sneaking suspicion this is going to be really awkward.' _Haruhi Fujioka had a small frown on her lips, watching her father flit about the house as he attempted to get ready for his date this evening. Leaning against the table in front of her, she wasn't even able to look down at her English homework without worrisome thoughts coming up. _'How weird is it that my dad is going out with my teacher? Is this how those kids in American sitcoms feel?'_

"So…I just want to make sure I have everything straight," Haruhi called down the hall to where her father was putting in his earrings. "You met my English teacher a few days ago, immediately invited him out on a date, without mentioning that you were an okama and you plan to go out like that?"

She eyed her father's dress, even with her lack of good taste she had to admit it was lovely. Ranka was wearing a soft lavender dress that seemed to flair slightly at the bottom hem, over his shoulders he had a cardigan of a slightly darker tone that ran down all the way to his wrists.

"Are you worried for me? Is my precious daughter worried that her beloved daddy is going to get hurt?" Ranka waxed poetically as he leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom. "Don't worry sweetie, think of it as a test for him. It's best to let him know what he's getting into right away." He chuckled, tilting back to reach his dresser and grabbed a small tube of tinted lip-gloss. "What do you think dear? I think a rose color would go wonderful with this outfit."

Before Haruhi had even the chance to part her lips in an attempt to reply the doorbell rang. She rolled her eyes as her father gasped and ran back into his room, shutting the door quickly as he finished all his last minute preparations. Lifting herself up from her seat she made her way the short distance to the door, peeking out of the peep to see that it was indeed her English teacher. Giving one last prayer to Kami she opened the door with a small but friendly smile.

"Hello Potter-sensei, please come in. Otou-san should be done in just a minute or two." Haruhi stepped away from the door, holding it and leaving just enough room for the man to step in past her.

Another smile crossed her lips, this time in approval as her teacher removed his shoes before stepping up onto the tatami mats. The twins definitely must have been rubbing off on her, because she thought Potter-sensei looked rather handsome as well. He was wearing a pair of dark-wash denim pants, as well as a bottle green button up long-sleeved shirt that seemed to make his bright eyes pop even more than they already did. His hair was held back in a low ponytail similar to what he wore during the school day, but this seemed to be a tad looser since she could see a few small strands escaping.

"Thank you Fujioka-san." Harry smiled in her direction, it was a little tight though, and only imagining what could be going on in his student's head. He would never admit it out loud (especially in front of others), but the young woman before him was one of his favorite students. Watching her interact with the twins brought back memories of his times with the Weasley twins back home, the way she managed them was just brilliant. He would watch them sometimes out of the corner of his eye, noting with fondness that Haruhi would let them play their pranks, but managed to rein them back in when necessary. Looking around the apartment for a moment, he admired the small decorations before his eyes landed on the table and the text-books on top of it.

"Do you need a little help on your assignment? I wouldn't mind helping you while we wait." Harry had just finished the sentence when the door opened to the nearest bedroom door. He looked up in time to see Ranka-san grabbing a black clutch as he stepped into the living room. Glancing over to Haruhi he realized there was an Ootori-esque smirk on her face and realized that his jaw had dropped…only a little though. Quickly catching himself he smiled, giving a small bow to the older man before offering a small pink rose that he had been carrying in his left hand.

"Are you ready to go Ryoji-san? I'm prepared to wait a few minutes more if you like. I was just offering to help Haruhi with her homework." Harry watched the two out of the corner of his eye, but was definitely admiring the man in front of him more. He wasn't too sure of what exactly was happening, but really he had seen stranger things with Sirius around… Although, he didn't think Sirius would be able to pull off that color; he would probably be more of a royal blue.

"I'm all set Harry-kun, and please, call me Ranka." Ryoji/Ranka smiled towards the younger man, approval already settling in his mind at his responses to the situation. Taking the offered flower, he smelled it lightly before moving to the kitchen to put it into a vase. After finishing his work and setting it on the counter he turned to look at his daughter. "Now Haruhi, don't stay up too late and make sure to finish your homework. You have my number if you need anything."

Haruhi stood there for a few minutes, watching the door close behind the two before looking to the table with her homework sitting there innocently. _'Screw it… I need some ice cream.'_ Perhaps the Host Club had been rubbing off on her more than she ever realized.

* * *

"I had an amazing time tonight Harry-kun." Ranka turned to smile at the younger man who was following him up the stairs to the apartment.

Truly it had been a great night, Harry had been the perfect gentleman (definitely an improvement compared to some of his previous boyfriends). They had gone out to dinner, it was a small restaurant that had been elegant, but not over the top like he was worried it could have been. After their quiet dinner of talking and getting to know each other, Harry had taken him out dancing. He was quite impressed with the younger man's abilities, and more than once noticed the admiring eyes of others as well. Ranka had seen younger men and women attempting to catch Harry's attention but was pleased to notice his eyes had only stayed on Ranka, who was not ashamed at all to admit he enjoyed the attention.

"I'm glad you did Ranka, hopefully we can do it again sometime." Harry spoke quietly, mindful of the families in other apartments who were most likely asleep at this time of night.

Leading Ranka to his door he smiled up at the older man; honestly he had enjoyed himself more than he had in a long time. It took a little work to figure out why Ranka was in a dress, but once learning about his work, Harry understood a lot more. Being an Okama was a large part of Ranka's life, it was almost a passion so to speak. It was good in his eyes to see someone living and doing what they enjoyed, and only wished others would do it just as often (especially if they looked as good as Ranka did in the process).

"I would like that Harry, and please, call me Ryoji. Good night." Ranka pressed his lips lightly to Harry's cheek in a chaste kiss before unlocking the apartment door. Stepping inside he turned to Harry and gave a brief wave before shutting it behind him. Turning on the living room light he glanced down the small hallway to see that his daughter's bedroom door was closed. Not bothering to move away from the door he leaned back against it with a dramatic sigh, glancing towards the rose still sitting innocently on the counter. He felt like a school girl with a crush and couldn't wait to see the young man again.

* * *

"Come on Harry-kun! It'll be fun! You haven't seen too much of Japan, so this will give you a chance to see some of it all in one place." Ranka tugged at the wrist of his boyfriend, pulling the man closer to him with a sweet smile. For weeks Harry and Ranka had been going out on frequent dates, going anywhere and doing anything that managed to catch their interest. This afternoon, Ranka had managed to talk Harry into spending his Saturday at the Banmal Department Store where apparently they were having an Expo of different goods from regional areas all around Japan.

"When you put it that way, maybe you have a point. My brothers have been requesting some more pocky lately…Charlie loves the ones with the dried strawberries on them." Harry chuckled softly, remembering the look on Charles Weasley's face when he took his first bite of the stick like desert; ferocious fire breathing dragons couldn't possibly compete with the delight that came from that small treat. Shaking himself out of that thought he followed Ranka, unconsciously letting his hand rest at the small of the taller man's back.

* * *

"We were so worried about you Kyo-chan! Don't disappear on us again okay?" Hani looked up at his kouhai imploringly. Really, how was he supposed to make sure all his friends were okay if they kept disappearing off like that! Sure, Tama-chan may have been the one to accidentally leave Kyoya behind, but surely Kyoya could have done something to get back to them sooner. At least he brought Haruhi with him though, and brought her looking so cute in that outfit! "Now that you're back, we should go get ice cream! Haru-chan, they even had strawberry! I'm not sure they made it with real ones but it did taste super yummy!"

"That requires going back to the roof, and we just left there." Hani turned to look at Hika-chan, who was wearing a soft frown on his face, his head turned to the side and looking a bit upset. He watched his kouhai for a moment, before realizing he was watching Haru-chan and Kyo-chan out of the corner of his eye. Was he jealous that Haruhi had been with Kyoya? Maybe he should ask Takashi about it later.

"Hey, Haruhi… Isn't that your Otou-san over there?" Kaoru spoke up quietly from where he was standing near a downed Tamaki (Antoinette was still working at making sure her master was properly cleaned), pointing further down the hallway towards a figure in a denim skirt and white blouse. They could only see the figure from behind, but the tell-tale color of the hair and the way the hands were motioning animatedly gave away who it was. The Host Club watched for a moment as Ranka turned to the man next to him with a bright smile, holding up what appeared to be a stuffed shellfish…maybe a lobster.

"It is Ranka-san! Who's that with him though?" Hani turned his attention back to Haru-chan who was watching the exchange between her father and the man with a smile. Whoever it is must care about her father a lot, he could see it in just in how the man was standing near the Okama. His body was tilted in the man's direction, a smile on his face as he briefly laid a hand on Ranka's arm, and leaning forward to catch whatever Ranka had to say to him.

"That's Potter-sensei, our English teacher. He only teaches first years, although I might be wrong…maybe he teaches one or two of the second year classes." Hikaru spoke up, now paying attention and having nonchalantly moved himself between Kyoya and Haruhi. "I wonder what he's doing here with Ranka-chi."

"Ranka-san and Potter-sensei have been dating for a little over a month now, they seem pretty close. Wouldn't you agree Haruhi?" Kyoya gave a small smirk as he pushed up his glasses. He had known nearly from the beginning that the fatherly okama had been dating one of the youngest teachers at Ouran. While he wouldn't say he enjoyed the late night talks with Ranka (where he would spend most of the time just hearing the man ramble and squeal), he had to admit he approved of the couple. Especially after he ran the through and extremely in-depth background checks on the English teacher. Originally he was frustrated with the lack of information he could find about the man, but almost like magic the documents had appeared on his computer after checking a few other sources.

"Yes. Potter-sensei has been spending a lot of time with chichi. He seems to care about him a lot, the other night he even came over to the apartment and cooked for us. He doesn't know much about Japanese food yet, so he made us some food from England. He also brought over a cake that I think you would like Hani-sempai. Dad loved it; I even thought it was pretty good too." Haruhi stood there for another moment, watching her father with a fond smile before she turned away, picking up the bag of melon goodies that Kyoya had picked out and made her way further into the department store.

* * *

**Author's note**: Yes yes, the scene at Bonmal Department Store was taken from episode 17 (SUB, of course). I had to sit down and watch that again before writing this bit out, and giggled like a fool while doing it. ALSO I know that episode takes place at the end of summer vacation, but that just didn't work with my story's timeline…so let's push it ahead a few months okay?

A few people asked about interaction between Harry and the Host Club. While they didn't actually talk to one another…Hopefully the opinions of the club helped with some questions.

I would like to thank…

Marauder Heir (love your work!), HufflePuff96, Kitsunekiri, Sunakolllx, yamiyugi23, Sealunis, Lemo, Derrang88, Firefly-chan, Little Pheonix 93, Rin Hitokiri, and Mellony (that paring you suggest may happen! You just have to wait and see.)

Catzi: Definitely! Feel free to forward me any ideas you have, while I may not use them right away like this one...I always tend to keep them on the backburner for the future.

CaramelFair: Silly lady! Never apologize for a long review! I was thrilled to death to see such a long one and all the questions you had. Hopefully this chapter addressed some of them. I'll admit I originally didn't plan on Minato-sensei having much of a roll outside of the first chapter, but you'll be seeing more of her in the next chapter. I've never personally seen Cirque du Soleil (except for a few clips on TV and youtube) but I will someday!

**I also would like to give the biggest thanks to Stalker of Stories! Her Beta-ing abilities make this story readable, and without her amazing input I wouldn't be able to get these out to you as soon as I do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything pertaining to OHSHC and/or HP.

**Author's notes**: Yes, this chapter is a little short (in my opinion) but I'm trying to build up a plot, and this requires baby steps. I originally planned on this being a short story *sigh* but Ranka and Harry, as well as the powers that be…insisted this be longer. I'm sure you all are secretly heart broken right?

I wanted to address one thing, that I was surprised a lot of people brought up…The phone conversations between Ranka and Kyouya. While yes, Kyouya would not be the person to have late night 'girl talk' on the phone…Ranka would be. Since Kyouya calls Ranka with regular updates and with Ranka working as an Okama and at a liquor store...when else is he going to have time to get the call?

Any other questions I felt needed addressed I'll do my best to answer at the bottom.

* * *

Harry looked out on his class with a carefully hidden smile. The English class of room 1-A couldn't care less about what Harry had to say, as it was the last day before summer vacation; their minds were all distracted with their plans for the summer, be it travels to distant countries, or even plans with friends here at home. Teenagers weren't really that different, no matter where they were located all around the world or how they were brought up. It was nice to see these future leaders of the world act as young as they were.

"Well class, the bells are about to chime for the last day before summer break. Your summer assignments have been written up on the whiteboard; I hope to see them completed the day you get back. Until then, have a safe summer and enjoy it to the fullest." Harry finished with a polite half-smile, chuckling inwardly at his ability to fit that in perfectly just as the bells did chime.

He watched as the students grabbed up their bags and quickly disappeared from the room; grabbing his own things he turned off the lights behind him, intent on getting to the teachers' lounge for the small party that had been arranged. Apparently teachers across the world weren't all that different either; the break from the students was quite a treat for them as well.

* * *

Hani skipped down one of the hallways of the high school, tugging his much taller cousin behind them as they hurried to meet the others at the front entrance. It had been so disappointing that Haru-chan hadn't made it to the final meeting of the Host club before break, but from what Kyo-chan had said... Haru-chan had been busy with a new friend!

"It's nice of Haru-chan and Ranka-chi to help out Misuzu-chi and Mei-chan, isn't it Takashi?" Hani glanced back at Takashi, not really expecting an answer and laughed anyway.

"Excuse me-."

"We hate to be a bother-."

"But do you happen to know the teacher Potter Harry-."

"And be able to tell us where to find him?"

Hani had turned sharply at the first speaker's voice, his eyes widening noticeably at the two men before him. He was speechless and he could tell without looking that Takashi was currently in the same state of shock.

"Umm…Yes! We know Potter-sensei don't we Takashi? The teachers were having a meeting that should be ending soon. Come with us from the front entrance, I believe Potter-sensei usually leaves that way."

* * *

Tamaki and Kyouya had been the last ones to leave the club room, Kyouya had to make a call to have his car pulled around to take all of the Hosts (sans Haruhi, since she was already on her way if not there) to the all girls school where Misuzu's daughter was attending. They turned the corner to see Hani and Mori standing near the wall, staring at a scene that Kyouya and Tamaki couldn't see because of another wall blocking their view; whatever it is had to be interesting though, because Hikaru and Kaoru were on the floor in hysterics.

Tamaki hurried forward to get a look… what if it was something super amazing? What if Haruhi-chan hadn't left the building yet? Maybe the acrobatics troupe he was pressing his Otou-san to bring in finally arrived? When he got a full look of things, he quickly pulled himself back in horror; this truly had to be why curiosity did indeed kill the cat.

Standing before him was another set of red-haired twins. They did appear much older than the Hitachiins (if Tamaki had to guess, he would say somewhere in their mid-twenties), and they even seemed to be more identical then Hikaru and Kaoru if that was possible. What distressed him greatly though, was the fact that the unknown twins had a smaller adult male pinned down to the floor on his stomach. One of the twins straddled his shoulders, while the other sat on his lower back just above his bottom.

"Umm...Hani-sempai, what's going on? Did Hikaru and Kaoru develop doppelgangers?" Tamaki turned to his sempai, still quite in a state of shock.

"Nuh-uh! That's Fred-san and George-san! They're Potter-sensei's older brothers and they came here to visit! They said they missed their Onii-chan a lot since he moved to Japan." Hani finally broke himself out of his shock in his need to reply, giggling as he watched the teacher attempt to wriggle himself free.

"Wait…did they tell you their last names Hani-sempai?" Kaoru froze, looking at the two older red-heads with wide eyes.

"Weasley." Mori chose to answer, not aware if Hani had caught that or not.

"Kaoru, it's really them!" Hikaru and Kaoru pulled themselves up quickly, practically sprinting to reach the twins. They both held a hand out to the twins, ignoring the fact that they were still pinning their English teacher down. "Weasley-sama and Weasley-sama! We're your biggest fans! We love your work."

"It's always good to meet our fans-"

"Especially when we're so far away from our point of business."

"Are you students of Harry's?"

"Hopefully you two cause a lot of problems for him." The one sitting on Potter-sensei's shoulders leaned down to nuzzle the mop of raven colored hair. "That's what he gets for abandoning his family. Right, Harry dear?"

"Will you two get the hell off of me?" A growl came up from the floor, muffled by the marble tiles. "I swear, I think you put on weight." With that comment, Harry was able to escape quite easily as the Weasley twins pulled back in shock.

"How could you possibly-."

"Say that to us?!"

"You're going to have to pay for that-."

"Brother dear."

Harry knew his freedom came at a price, but really it was worth it to escape the embarrassment of being held down on the floor by his older brothers. He dusted off his dark gray three-piece suit before squawking in outrage as he was yanked roughly over a hard shoulder; Harry kicked and squirmed, trying hard as hell to get himself free from the iron grip around his torso that was holding him down.

"George! You put me down right now! I'm going to kill you when I get fr-!!" Harry couldn't even finish his sentence before he received a firm smack on the arse.

"You're in no place to make demands Harry; if you're going to behave like a naughty boy… then it's our duty as your older brothers to punish you. That does include giving you spankings by the way… although knowing you, you may enjoy that." Fred admonished as he walked behind his brother, dodging out of the way to avoid Harry's wildly swinging fists.

"Stop it right now! I'm a teacher here! How am I supposed to be dignified and have the respect of my students if you two keep manhandling me like some kind of doll?!" Harry was mortified; he knew his face had to be a dark shade of red. He never once raised his head from where it was lightly hitting against George's back; some of his students were seeing him in this position, he was sure there would be tons of stories about what happened to him once vacation ended.

As the Weasley twins carried him out the main doors, he could hear the voice of Ootori-san carry over the laughter of the Hitachiin brothers.

"Well, I imagine this is why Potter-sensei is able to handle Hikaru and Kaoru so well."

* * *

**Author's note**: I again want to thank everyone for their reviews! They inspire me so much!

Marauder Heir: As for who is Uke vs. Seme… That's something you'll just have to wait and see, as far as in the bedroom goes. Harry is definitely the more 'mature' of the two in their relationship, but really I intend everything to balance out a bit.

YamiYugi and deerang88: You know I can't answer that! It'll ruin the fun, shame shame.

KitsuneKiri: I think you're psychic, maybe a little to see this future anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**_:_ Do not own.

**Author's note**_:_ I'm glad so many people enjoyed the last chapter (even though, yes it was filler)! I forgot to mention in my last author's notes… some people had a bit of confusion with Ranka jumping back and forth telling Harry to call him Ranka and then switching to Ryoji. I considered it an odd way of flirting, even if Ranka is head over heals for Harry… he's still going to mess with him. It was just a way to keep Harry on his toes.

* * *

'_What in the hell is that noise?' _Harry grumbled mentally, rolling over to his side and cuddling into the warmth next to him_. 'I swear, it sounds like Buckbeak is trying to take down a metal door.' _He heard an annoyed moan come from the source of the wonderful warmth in front of him, snuggling closer in an attempt to encourage the being not to leave. Even if it was the first day of summer vacation, Harry didn't want to leave that source of comfort, not with how amazingly sore he was.

'_I swear…Fred and George are going to have nightmares about their trip to Japan once I'm through with them.'_ The day before had been amazingly fun, but taxing as well…the twins had dragged him practically all over Tokyo, insisting they needed to see as many of the sights as possible; nothing could stop them, not even the amount of times Harry pointed out that they didn't have to see everything in _one day_, there was plenty of time to check everything out. After they returned to Harry's apartment, the twins proceeded to make themselves home (basically they took over) to the point that Harry snuck out in the middle of the night to Ranka's home and asked to sleep over.

Harry whimpered softly and pulled the blankets tightly around him as he felt Ranka vacate the futon to investigate the source of the noise. Hearing the door slide open at the exact same moment as Haruhi's across the hall, Harry let out a surprised squeak as he rolled onto the floor; he laid there for a long moment, grumbling as he listened to the discussion about sewing, something about plans for the day…with the Host club, or maybe something else…it was pretty hard to tell.

He sighed as he accepted the fact that he would actually need to get himself moving for the day. Harry picked himself up off of the floor and moved to the small bag he had packed, grabbing a pair of jeans he had them tugged over his hips before he felt a pair of arms wrap firmly around his waist.

"You realize we couldn't get away with doing anything with those two in the house right?" Harry chuckled, biting back a small shiver of pleasure as he felt a pair of lips press against his shoulder.

"I know, but since I couldn't wake you up with a proper greeting…I thought this might work as well." Ranka chuckled into the creamy flesh of Harry's neck, softly biting and soothing the skin with his tongue. He truly enjoyed watching Harry squirm and attempt to hold back his whimpers.

"Did-Didn't we have plans for today? I-I thought, we agreed to meet the twins for breakfast." Harry dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand, leaving slight indents in the skin during his attempt to remain in control.

"Oh! You're right Harry-kun; I guess I should get ready." Ranka pulled away so suddenly Harry had to act quickly to stop himself for falling over. He gave a mock growl in Ranka's direction as he watched the older man slip into a pair of jeans, followed by a loose flowing blouse that trailed down to his hips.

"You're such a tease Ranka, and that outfit looks lovely. Do I need to get the baseball bat?" Harry chuckled, buttoning his jeans before reaching for his own shirt.

"You're going to need more than a bat...maybe a crowbar?" Ranka chuckled, tying his hair back in a low pony tail that allowed a few strands to fall out and frame his face.

"We'll pick one out at the market later, for now I'm going to go wait out in the living room and make sure your daughter doesn't kill Mei in frustration."

* * *

"DON'T MENTION THAT GUY! THAT FREAKISH DRAG QUEEN HAS NO RIGHT TO CALL HIMSELF MY FATHER!" Mei declared in outrage, grabbing the pastries her father had made a few days earlier, heading for the sink with the intent of destroying them to the point that they were beyond eatable. Before she could even pull the bag open a lightly tanned hand reached over her shoulder and snatched the bag away.

She turned in outrage, ready to yell at the person behind her until she saw who was in front of her. She hadn't seen Harry come in the night before, having already gone to sleep before he came over. Mei normally did prefer guys closer to her age group, but she could admire the form of the older man; maybe he was a model.

"You shouldn't waste food like that." Harry grumbled, opening up the bag and grabbing one of the pastries. He admired it for a moment and then took a large bite, his eyes nearly closing in bliss as the strawberry syrup filling spilled into his mouth. "Amazing."

"You can keep them! I don't want anything to do with that worthless man. I hate him so much!" Mei growled, stopping furiously over to the couch where her purse was located. She was stopped though by a firm hand on her arm, and turned back to Harry to see what the hell he had to say.

"Listen, I really don't know your history…and to be honest I frankly don't care a whole lot either. But I'll say this, whatever your father has done, get over it. There's a hell of a lot worse he could do, and you shouldn't waste the time you've been given on this green earth hating him." Harry spoke quietly, his voice much softer than what Mei's could probably ever be.

"What the hell do you know?! And why are you even here? Are you just some lowlife that's just mooching off of these two? Pathetic!" Mei clearly wasn't thinking clearly, otherwise she would have been afraid of the darkening expression on the older man's face.

"That's enough Mei! Potter-san is welcome here anytime he wants!" Haruhi hurried forward in an attempt to defend her teacher. While yes, she still found it a little awkward that her Otou-san and teacher were dating… Harry had grown on her. She had seen how impossibly happy her father has been with Harry in his life, and Harry has been nothing but a devoted boyfriend to him. Harry had also made some attempts to get to know her as well, while Ranka did care greatly about his daughter's life, they didn't always share the same interests. She had learned through the sparse conversations with him though, that they seemed to be kindred spirits.

"Just like you Mei-san? Be grateful. I never knew my parents, and I can honestly tell you I'd give anything for them to be alive and happy." Harry growled, grabbing his jacket from the closet and putting it on quickly. He stepped out the front door, knowing that Ranka had seen him taking his leave.

Ranka turned to look at the two girls, a firm look on his face that was directed towards the girl caked in makeup. "Mei-chan, I'm letting you stay here as a favor to your Okaa-san and Misuzu. If you are however going to be living here, I expect a little more politeness out of you… both to those who live here and those who do not."

"Now, Harry and I are meeting two of his brothers for breakfast. You know our number Haruhi-chan, call us if you need anything okay sweetie?" Ranka laid a small kiss on his daughter's forehead, before grabbing his purse and hurrying out the door after his boyfriend. The two teenage girls stood there for a long moment, before Haruhi reminded Mei she didn't have much longer to get ready if she was going to meet the hosts

* * *

"Harry-koi, are you alright?" Ranka caught up with Harry at the bottom of the stairs, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess I just don't understand situations like that…" Harry frowned softly before shaking himself out of those melancholy thoughts. "Are we taking your bike? Or are we walking there?"

"We're taking the bike, but you're riding in back." Ranka laughed as he moved towards the small garage the apartment had, reaching up into his locker and pulling out two helmets.

A few months earlier he had seen an American movie where the backseat on a motorcycle had been referred to as the 'bitch seat'. He snickered, having no idea if Harry had ever even heard that term before. He gave a quick glance towards that pert little arse before straddling the bike and putting on his helmet. Feeling Harry get on behind him and wrapping those lovely arms around his waist was amazing; quickly, before he got distracted again, Ranka started the engine and drove off into the city.

* * *

Harry returned to his own apartment hours later, late in the evening with Fred and George following behind him. There was a slight stutter in his step, and a haze to the world around him, confirming the thought that he had to be drunk. He heard the two red-heads singing loudly behind him, cursing Hermione for ever introducing those two to Muggle movies. Although now that he thought about it, pirate songs really did seem to be their style.

"With a Yo-Heave-Ho! And a fare-you-well!" One of the twins (possibly Fred) called out into the night, as he gripped the handrail and pulled his body up the stairwell.

"And a sudden plunge (hiccup) in the sul-sull-sullen! Swell!" Harry winced at the stuttering yell from George, trying to dive forward to catch his friend before he fell down the stairs and only fell over on the landing in the process.

"Your turn Harry! Don't leave us hanging!" Fred grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him roughly upwards. Harry attempted to slap the hands away, but his hand-eye coordination wasn't doing to well by that point.

"Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell?" Harry frowned thoughtfully, trying to remember the words to the fifth verse to that damn song. Really, most people only knew the first one, if even that much. He knew he was going to hell, or at least prison if they kept all this noise up. Harry's apartment was located in an upper-middleclass neighborhood, and most of his neighbors wouldn't tolerate the noise this time of night. Finally he got the bedroom door open and stumbled in towards the bed as Fred and George ended with a 'Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!'

* * *

Haruhi woke up early the next day, happily this time it wasn't to the sound of a sewing machine. In the futon next to hers Mei was fast asleep and laying at an odd angle that really shouldn't have been humanly possible. She left the other girl to her sleep and quietly moved out into the kitchen, she was the only one awake here at home. Her father had come home late that evening, only to sleep for a few hours before he had to get to the liquor store early to help with the unload.

Reaching into the refrigerator she pulled out the container of strawberry jam Tamaki-sempai had dropped off the night before. She set the jar on the counter, pondering just what to do with it before settling on the idea of serving it with Western-style pancakes. Just as she had finished plating the finished food, she heard a grumbling half asleep Mei make her way over to the table and flop down.

"Pancakes for breakfast huh? This jam is good, where did you get it?" Mei glanced over at Haruhi, her fork still lightly pressed against the lipstick coated lips.

"Oh, well… the landlady downstairs gave it to me last night. Do you like it?" Haruhi scrambled for an answer, remembering that the night before Tamaki had told her not to tell. Apparently Mei bought this answer (or merely accepted it) and quickly left to join the hosts for what Mei was sure to be her 'dream celebrity tour'.

Haruhi picked up the dirty dishes from the table, carrying them over to the kitchen sink before getting to work. She was barely a few moments into it though when she heard a knock at the door. Quickly wiping her hands off on a dish towel she didn't bother removing her apron before peeking out the peep-hole; she was surprised to see Potter-sensei standing there. She knew he and her father had gone out the night before, and she was pretty positive he knew her father was at work.

"Potter-sensei, it's good to see you. Otou-san isn't home right now, if you're looking for him." Haruhi held the frontdoor open and stepped aside as a clear invitation for Harry to step inside.

"Actually I came here to see you Haruhi-san." Harry slipped off his shoes, stepping up into the room before turning to look back at her. "I know Ryoji is at work right now, and that Mei-san is keeping your friends busy… So if you're free, I thought you might like some company today."

"I'm not planning on anything special today Potter-sensei, I was just going to finish the dishes before going to the market." Haruhi looked at the man in front of her, astonishment clearly on her face, but understanding as well. She could see that her teacher truly wanted to know her as a person, not pretending to like some of her father's ex-boyfriends.

"I'd be willing to help if you like. I really don't have any other plans today. Maybe once we get everything done we can figure out something to do." Harry smiled, moving towards the sink and rolled up his ¾ length sleeves. "Now, do you prefer to wash or dry?"

* * *

"I didn't really expect you to be like this Harry-san." Haruhi tilted her head in the older man's direction, smiling gratefully as he pulled the box off the high shelf for her.

After finishing the dishes the two had left for the local supermarket. While Haruhi normally did the shopping herself, she was enjoying his company, especially since he could reach things she normally couldn't. "I figured the teachers at Ouran would be just like their students. Most of them would probably faint at the idea of a dirty dish. No offense."

"None taken, you're probably right about that." Harry laughed, settling the container in the basket as they moved down the isle. "But I was never raised in that life style. I grew up in a 'commoner' home as well." He and Haruhi grinned at the thought, laughing at the idea of anyone at Ouran but them living in the apartments they owned.

"I'm sorry about what Mei said yesterday Harry-san." Haruhi nearly stumbled over the sentence. Earlier before they left the house Harry had requested she call him 'Harry' since Potter-sensei was just too much while they were out of school.

"It's alright Haruhi-san. She's just angry about her situation; we really can't fault her for that. I shouldn't have snapped at her." Both Haruhi and Harry were quiet for a long moment before Haruhi spoke up again.

"What you said…You're an orphan?" She frowned deeply when Harry nodded; Haruhi still hurt at times at the memory of her deceased Okaa-san, she couldn't imagine what life would be like if her Otou-san was gone as well. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Haruhi-san; I don't remember my parents at all. You can't miss what you never had." Harry gave a soft laugh, but Haruhi could easily hear the sadness in it.

"Sure you can. It's easy to miss what you've never had if you're aware it's gone from you."

"I suppose you're right. You're a very smart girl Haruhi-san."

* * *

**Author's note**: I'm sure not as funny as my previous chapters, but hopefully the scene with Fred and George provided some humor. This chapter was mostly based in introducing the 'Mei' era of this timeline, as well as to provide a chance for Harry and Haruhi to get to know one another better.

And to answer deerang88's question. Yes both George and Fred are whole and intact, no missing body parts at all. I cried horribly at what happened to those two at the end of the 7th book, and I refuse to do that to them again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.

* * *

The next afternoon while Mei was out having her 'Dream Celebrity Tour' with the Hosts, Haruhi and Harry were keeping each other company again since Ranka was at work as well. The twins had originally joined them for the day, but had to leave during the middle when they got a call from one of their realty agents. In just the few short days they had been in Japan they had decided they needed to open another store in Tokyo (well two, if you consider the Muggle version, as well as the Wizarding).

"How about we go in that one Harry-san?" Haruhi pointed to a small store that seemed to have been turned into an artist's gallery. She had a bit of difficulty with art sometimes, a lot of people seemed to think there had to be a much deeper meaning that needed to be translated from the works. But sometimes, Haruhi just wanted to look at the pretty art, and let memories envelop her.

"Sure, let's go check it out." Harry held the glass door open for her, letting Haruhi lead the way with a smile. The gallery displayed mainly landscapes, but they were beautiful. Harry immediately moved towards a piece that caught his eye and was shocked to see it in such a place. There were slight changes in the layout of the land, the lake tended to be more of a broken oval than what was displayed...but he couldn't deny it. The castle was exactly the same, the way the towers seemed to caress the skyline; Hogwarts.

He looked around the gallery, trying to spot the artist or someone who could give him information about the piece. At the same time though he tried to keep his head lowered, quickly combing his bangs forward in an attempt to hide his scar. In his looking he spotted a well dressed young woman behind a small desk and sipping at her coffee. Making sure that Haruhi was throughly distracted by whatever she was looking at he approached the young woman with a smile.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me about that piece over there? I'm very curious about it, from what I've seen most of the work seems to be real landscapes, seeing a fantasy one thrown in suprised me." Harry gave the best innocent expression he could, while he didn't try playing up his charm on a regular basis, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I suppose I could tell you about my work, but I would rather tell you about myself." The woman gave what she felt was a sultry smile, causing Harry to mentally roll his eyes in response. The blonde toyed with one of her curls in a manner that had to be an attempt at being 'seductive' but fake was a better describing word in his mind.

"Are you the artist then? Where did you get your inspiration?" Harry did what he did best in this situation and tried to ignore the woman's attempts. He could just see the calculating look in the woman's eyes; her taking in his expensive clothes, his well kept appearance... He was sure that in her mind he had a sign hanging over his head that read 'Sugar Daddy Material!'

"I'd be more than happy to tell you about my inspiration. Perhaps over coffee?"

* * *

Haruhi was irritated, beyond irritated. She was getting downright pissed at this woman. She had noticed when Harry originally went over to the counter and paid attention when he asked his questions. Keeping an eye on them out of the corner of her eye, she had noted that Harry was trying to be polite, but was extremely uncomfortable with the attention the woman was giving him.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry if somehow I gave you the wrong impression… But I'm taken, quite happily I might add." Haruhi smiled at Harry's response. She could tell he was starting to get a bit angry as well, that British accent of his seemed to be coming out more. Haruhi had known from her time at Ouran that her English teacher was from England, but his time in Japan had lessened his accent a bit.

"Are you sure? How can you truly know you're content if you haven't… sampled another flavor?" The blonde laid her hand on Harry's arm, her heavily manicured bright red fingernails digging lightly into his skin. Harry gave a small jerk of his arm, just to give the hint that he wanted the woman to let him go, but no such luck.

"Really, that's a fascinating idea. You should bring that up with my boyfriend sometime." Harry jerked his arm away from the woman again, ignoring the light scrapes left by the fingernails as he hurried over to Haruhi's side. "Haruhi-san, since your father is due home soon… maybe we could go meet him for dinner?"

"Of course Harry-san, I think he'll enjoy it a lot. Mei will be home soon, if you like I can stay home with her while you and Otou-san could do something a little more romantic?" Haruhi raised her voice slightly as she spoke, glaring at the woman who was scowling at her in return. Quickly she followed Harry out of the gallery, smiling to herself as she thought about how truly devoted Harry seemed to be to her father.

As they made their way down the street, Harry's pace slowed down along with the rate of his thoughts. He really was offended by that woman in the gallery, but with his fangirl base back in England he was far too familiar with it. He glanced at Haruhi out of the corner of his eye, watching her expressions worriedly. He should have been more firm with his 'no' to that… tart. Did Haruhi doubt him and his love of her Otou-san? Did she understand that he would go to the ends of the earth for Ryoji and Haruhi as well? Harry let a slow smile spread on his face as he thought about Haruhi. He truly did adore the young girl; she was intelligent, determined to the point of stubborn, creative, with a dry sense of humor that he found very amusing, and she also handled her Otou-san with a loving but stern-guiding hand (one he felt she needed when handling Ranka).

* * *

When they went out to dinner that night it was just Harry, Haruhi and Ranka. Mei still hadn't shown up at the apartment as they were getting ready to leave, and just decided to leave her a note on the table with a promise of leftovers for when they returned. They had gone out to a newly opened Indian restaurant a few blocks away, and while it couldn't compare to some of the Indian food Harry had back in London, it was still delicious. His chicken tandoori was wonderful, tender and had that kick at the end he adored. Before the group of three left the restaurant they bought a large bag of naan to go with dinner the following night.

The three made their way down one of the quieter streets of Tokyo, heading for the apartment complex where Haruhi and Ranka lived. Harry had left his own motorcycle there earlier that evening when they decided to walk over to dinner. Just as they were turning the next corner, Harry froze as a very familiar and very unwanted voice seemed to freeze him to the bone.

"Well… what have we here? It's certainly surprising to see Harry Potter walking down a Muggle street in Japan. Something happen back home Potty? Not enough royal treatment?" A mocking voice called from behind them, causing all three to turn. Ranka kept close to his daughter's side, glaring at the man that seemed to be eyeing up his boyfriend.

"Rookwood, I would almost say it's surprising to see you out of prison… But with the way things work back in England, I'm not too surprised." Harry moved himself in front of Ranka and Haruhi, fingering lightly at the holly wand that was tucked into his sleeve. He had been present for the trial of Augustus Rookwood after the final war; giving his testimony against the former Unspeakable, speaking of his attempted killing of Fred Weasley, and the actual death of Percy Weasley, as well as a few seventh year students who attempted to join the battles. Rookwood had not changed much since that time, his hair was still as lank and greasy as ever (although it could never compare with Snape's… with all those potions he had to work with, things took their toll), and he could barely stand to look at the right side of the man's face. It was full of pock marks and scars that were left from one of his punishments by Voldemort.

"What can I say? The justice system can only do so much when it's lacking." A rather feral grin appeared on the man's face, while his words seem to ooze the slick charm that seemed to work on most politicians. "I just wanted to give my greetings, see how you've been. It has been a long time, I've rather missed the time we had together at Malfoy Manor. Until we meet again, Harry." Rookwood didn't give any of them a chance to respond, disappearing into the shadows of an alleyway before disappearing.

Harry stood in the middle of the sidewalk, shuddering in anger and glaring at the alley entrance. He felt a touch to his shoulder and jerked sharply, looking into the concerned faces of Ranka and Haruhi.

"Let's get you two home, as soon as possible preferably." Harry was tense as he led the way back to the apartment; the Fujiokas were both disturbed at how anxious he was, worried just for the sheer fact Harry was. He let Ranka lead the way up to the apartment, casting his magic out looking for any traces of magic in the area. There was very little, and it was older magic so it didn't really bother him too much; just simple fire preventing spells, and theft prevention as well. He followed the two into the apartment, silently casting warding spells as well as alarm ones on the apartment (on top of the ones he had laid in the past).

Harry looked around the apartment, seeing both Ranka and Haruhi waiting for him to give an explanation. Mei had yet to return apparently, Harry would keep an ear out for her return.

"Harry-koi, what's going on? Who is that man?" Ranka came up in front of Harry, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist and frowned in concern as he flinched.

"His name is Augustus Rookwood, who should be serving multiple lifetimes terms in jail for murder, among other things." Harry met Ranka's eyes, frowning heavily while he leaned into Ranka's arms. "If you see him, I don't care what the situation is… turn and run alright? Especially now since he saw you with me."

"Why does he have such an interest in you Harry-san?" For how worried Ranka was about the whole situation with that vile man on the street, he couldn't help but smile softly. It seemed to him that Harry and Haruhi were getting closer, which pleased him to no end. He knew his daughter was a young woman and wouldn't need a parent as much as a younger child would be, but he knew Haruhi respected Harry. Perhaps Harry would serve as a stable force in Haruhi's life, he loved his daughter… but even Ranka could admit he was a bit of a spaz.

"Rookwood was a member of an underground terrorist group in England. A lot of media hadn't been put out about them because they knew how to keep their actions hidden. They killed an untold number of people; Rookwood himself killed one of Fred and George's older brothers; Percy Weasley and a few of the students at the school I attended. I didn't know Percy as well as the others…So it's hard to refer to him as my brother, but he was a good man. Rookwood however, is a very dangerous man Haruhi-san."

Harry slid his arms up around Ranka's shoulders, pulling him closer before brushing his lips over the man's cheek. "I would like to sleep on the couch tonight, if that's alright Ranka. I'll keep an ear out for Mei alright?"

Ranka nodded softly, tightening his hold on Harry's waist before letting go. He knew completely why Harry wanted to sleep on his couch that night, Harry wanted to be near the front of the apartment to protect them should anything attempt to get in. Ranka tilted his head towards Haruhi, motioning her to go to her room before heading towards his own.

"Don't do anything reckless, Love," Ranka asked softly, stepping into the room completely before Harry could reply.

* * *

It was close to ten o'clock at night before Mei walked in the door. Harry nearly laughed at the exhaustion that seemed to seep out of the girl's pores. Her bloodshot eyes landed on Harry before she quickly disregarded him.

"Is Haruhi still up?" Mei asked in a dry half-dead tone. Harry moved over to the sink, pouring her a glass of water and offered it to the girl who downed it immediately.

"No, she went to bed about an hour ago. It's been a long day. Are you hungry? I could get you something." Harry watched the girl calmly, taking in her appearance and behavior. He doubted he was under the Imperius, and he didn't think any deatheater could pull off that attitude.

"I'm not hungry… Actually I was hoping we could talk." Mei leaned against the kitchen counter, looking down at her empty glass. "Haruhi told me a little about your conversation yesterday. I'm sorry if what I said about my dad upset you."

"I think I understand Mei-san, although I do appreciate the apology. I just… I never knew my parents, and sometimes in the past I had been very angry at them for leaving me – even if they didn't want to. Things just happen in life that can pull our loved ones away, be it emotionally or physically. I would do anything to see my parents alive Mei-san, to get the chance to know everything about them. You still have that chance, even if you're angry at your father now…. You should talk to him. You may not regret it now, or even in a few years, but someday you'll regret never knowing your father if you don't make the attempt now."

Mei set her glass down on the counter and nodded softly, throwing the man a small smile before she stretched her arms over her head and walked down the hall. "Thank you for that Harry-san. I'm going to head to bed."

"You're welcome Mei-san. Sleep well." Harry hoped at least one of them did, he was pretty sure he would be up all night staying on guard.

* * *

**Author's note**: Gah, I can't believe how long it took me to get this chapter out. It really was due to that tiny scene with Mei. I wasn't too sure how to fit it in, but really felt it needed to be done.

So what do you think of the appearance of our first villain? I will warn you now, Harry and Rookwood have more of a 'relationship' than what was mentioned in this story so far and in the books… we'll go into that later.

I'm so glad you all approve of my Harry and how the relationships are going.

Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.

**Author's note**: WARNING! There is a small lemon at the end of this chapter. I have it clearly marked out so if people don't want to read it, they don't have to. It's my first written _true_ lemon, so be gentle. Thank you everyone for your reviews!

* * *

"Ranka! I said no! I'm not going to wear it!" Mei and Haruhi stood in her small bedroom snickering at the loud voices coming from Ranka's bedroom. It was the night of the summer festival and everyone in the household was getting ready to head out for the night.

"Doesn't he realize your Otou-san isn't going to give up?" Mei asked quietly from behind Haruhi as she tightened the obi around the smaller girl's yukata. She was very proud of her handy work if she did say so herself; she normally stuck with 'modern' style clothes but their costumes for the night came out perfect.

"I'm sure Harry-san knows... he just likes to struggle," Haruhi giggled as she listened to Harry squirm and try desperately for the door. She had known for days that her father was planning on putting Harry-san in a women's yukata, but apparently Harry hadn't known that until he came over.

* * *

"Come on Harry-koi! It's part of the costume after all. You don't want to stick out like a sore thumb do you?" Ranka pouted, holding the eye shadow and lipstick in what Harry felt was a threatening manner. "If you don't wear this as well you're just going to look like an ignorant European in a woman's garment."

"I wouldn't look like one if you had gotten me a men's yukata. You're the one who looks the best in women's clothes, not me Ranka," Harry growled and tried his hardest not to find humor in this current situation. He was balled up on the futon, and reluctantly wearing over his shoulders what he would admit was a gorgeous yukata. It was such fine dark green cotton that stood out strongly against his lightly tanned skin. The soft cream colored cherry blossoms on it only seemed to highlight the softness of his skin and features. Harry eyed one of the sleeves before looking down with a sigh; at least Ranka had let him wear his boxers.

Harry let out a squeak of surprise as he was pushed back on the futon; he looked up into Ranka's dark brown eyes and blushed darkly at the lust he saw in them. He felt frozen in place as he felt Ranka slide his hands up Harry's chest, bypassing the soft pink nipples to grab his forearms; pinning Harry's thin arms above his head, Ranka leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Really Harry-koi? You won't do this for me? ... Not even if I promise to _reward_ you later?" Ranka chuckled at the soft whimper that escaped Harry - he probably didn't even realize he had done it. Ranka trailed his lips lightly down Harry's neck to the junction between Harry's neck and shoulder before biting down a little. He could hear Harry give out a muffled groan as he bit down hard into that lovely bottom lip of his, such a shame. It truly was for a good cause though.

"Ran-ka," Harry squirmed under the taller man, bucking up his hips in an attempt to wriggle free but only making the problem worse.

"Ah ah ah love, not until you say yes." Ranka nearly purred in delight, tilting his head to watch the younger man struggle against what he couldn't deny.

"F-fine!" Harry growled out as he finally managed to free his arms and reached out to pull Ranka closer; however, Ranka had already pulled up off the futon and clapped happily. "Ranka! You promised damn it."

"Later tonight, Harry-koi. If we don't finish getting you ready we're going to be late."

"...You're evil."

"I know."

"I strongly dislike you right now."

"I know. Now hold still while I put on your mascara."

* * *

"Haru-chan! You look so pretty!" Hani practically flew at the younger girl, grabbing her around the waist and squeezing tight. "Mei-chan did a wonderful job on your yukata! Do you like mine?! Yuzuha-san made mine and look! It has lots of chibi Usa-chan!"

"Haruhi-kun does look rather lovely, as do you Potter-sensei," Kyouya was clearly smirking as he took in the older man that was attempting to hide behind Ranka. His shoulder length hair was let loose for the most part, and carefully curled just so with a small flower in his hair similar to what Mei and Haruhi had. The glare Harry had given Kyouya would probably have been effective... if it wasn't for the eye shadow and lipstick. "You look rather fetching as usual Ranka-chi."

"Just be glad I'm not my old chemistry (1) teacher Ootori-san. Otherwise I would have you in detention, cleaning out every beaker, vial, and container with a toothbrush," Harry smirked, watching the Hitachiins' eyes widen in response.

"Teachers really do that? It's not something just in sitcoms and manga?" Kaoru questioned in disbelief. They all were surprised and kind of amused when Harry explained that his old 'chemistry' teacher had a personal vendetta against him.

"Hey Potter-sensei...Where are Weasley-san and Weasley-san? We had a few ideas that we wanted to run by them," Hikaru grinned at his twin wickedly, causing Harry to shudder lightly; that look was far too similar to what Fred and George used to wear when they were younger.

"They had to leave for awhile, a few things to settle here business-wise and also getting in touch with family back home," Harry pretty much lied through his teeth; while yes the Weasley twins were going through the process of setting up their new stores, they also returned to England by the International Floo to give a report about Rookwood being spotted in Japan.

"I'm sure you'll get to see those two when they get back Hikaru-kun, for now though... I think I'm going to steal my Harry-koi away," Ranka hooked his arm in Harry's tugging him off down the path, speaking quickly about different booths they should try visiting.

* * *

Harry should really have learned by now to stop being the hero; Hermione especially had attempted repeatedly to beat it out of him by smacking him over the head, but still no luck. Maybe he had some kind of radar for danger, and was attracted to it like a hyper-sensitive magnet. At least this time his attempt at heroism wasn't spent dueling dark lord wannabes...

He and Ranka had been nearby when the scene of Kasanoda-san attempting to threaten Mei (only to have her Otou-san 'rescue' her) occurred. Harry had strong feeling that a majority of the Host Club's plans... Whatever good intentions they had, always managed to end on a dramatic note that definitely was not what they were going for. Mei freaked out on the Kasanoda heir; lashing out at the young man and attempted to slug him right in the face. Luckily, he managed to dodge the punch, but ended up falling back into a stand instead.

The falling stand fell into another stand (which happened to be a food stand). As the stands started to topple, Harry tried to figure out where the destruction would lead to and noticed a gap between the food stand and the next stand over that served as a small alleyway. Like a scene out of a movie a young girl was standing there in a light pink yukata, holding onto her small dog's leash and chewing at her cotton candy. Harry broke away from Ranka, running as fast as he could to make it to the little girl as the stands came tumbling down; he grabbed the girl and puppy into his arms and closed his eyes tightly as he apparated a few feet back away from the collapsed stands. He and the sniffling girl stood there for a small moment, watching as the fires from the cooking grills caused the dry wood to burst into flame.

He slowly put the girl and her dog back down on the sidewalk, watching silently as she ran over to her crying parents. He turned and looked away from the happy family before glancing over in Ranka's direction, freezing in place as he saw the expression on Ranka's face. He saw, it was the only answer for the expressions that seemed to cross the man's face; the confusion, surprise, worry... Harry's heart dropped at the last emotion he noticed there... fear.

* * *

Harry was quiet as they took the girls back to the apartment; he had seen the confused looks both he and Ranka had been given, but couldn't find it within him to pretend that nothing was wrong. He looked at Ranka from the corner of his eye, biting his bottom lip hard in an attempt to fight the tears that threatened to spill. Ranka had barely spoken a word to anyone since the incident; he was quiet, thoughtful, and had a closed off expression that would make Ootori-san or Morinozuka-san jealous.

After they left the girls at the apartment, Harry waited at the bottom of the stairs for Ranka to join him once more. They walked silently through the darkened streets, and Harry couldn't decide whether or not he was happy at the lack of people they ran into. It seemed all too soon in Harry's mind though that they reached his apartment. Harry fumbled in the sleeve of his yukata and pulled out his keys; opening the door wide before stepping through and leaving it open for the man behind him. He set the keys down on the kitchen counter before he turned to look at the older man, choosing to wait for Ranka to talk before he said anything.

"What was that you did at the festival Harry?" Harry winced at the first question, he could admit to himself he was hurt at the drop of the '-koi' at the end of his name.

"It's an ability called Apparition. Magic users can use it to travel quickly from one point to another," he was pretty sure he nearly whispered those words, but with the silence of the apartment the words easily carried to the older man.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There are laws Ranka... laws that govern magic users that command us to keep our abilities a secret. It was that... and I was afraid. Terrified really at how you would respond... how you would think of me." Harry looked down at his tabi covered toes, not able to hold in the small sniffle that came with the attempt to hold back tears again. He was surprised when a soft manicured hand grasped the bottom of his chin and tugged sharply, forcing Harry to meet the Okama's eyes before petal soft lips crushed hard against his.

Ranka leaned Harry back against the counter top, blocking any escape as his hands shifted to land on the granite on either side of Harry's waist. He trailed his lips up Harry's cheek and to his ear to nip the lobe before speaking.

"I don't care if you're a magic user... a wizard, a talking penguin or whatever you are. Just don't keep things from me Harry-koi." Harry shivered in excitement, hearing the husky deepness to Ranka's voice that seemed to vibrate right through him. "I'm going to teach you a lesson love, to help you remember for the future."

**!!!!LEMON AHEAD!!!!**

Harry gave a soft keening whimper as he arched his hips up into Ranka's; squirming at the ticklish feeling of those delightful fingers quickly unraveling his obi. He wasn't to sure how Ranka did it... but in a matter of moments that obi was used as hand restraints that handcuffed him against the faucet of the kitchen sink. He tugged lightly at his wrists, testing the bonds before he looked up to meet Ranka's darkened gaze. Harry could only tremble with anticipation as Ranka parted his yukata and let the material slide off Harry's shoulders to hang loosely at his elbows.

"Ranka... wha-?" Harry started to speak, but was muffled by the touch of Ranka's finger to his lipstick covered lips.

"Hush now love, or do I need to gag you to keep you quiet? I want nothing to pass your lips, unless they're moans of appreciation," Ranka whispered against Harry's neck before biting down firmly, almost to the point of drawing blood before he soothed the bite with his tongue. Ranka pulled away for but a moment, letting his eyes trail heatedly down Harry's form before he slowly slid down to his knees; kissing every bit of skin he came across.

"I think we need to get you some better boxers love, maybe something a bit silkier." Ranka chuckled as he pressed his lips to the tip of Harry's erection through the cotton material. Harry cursed and jerked, tugging harder at the material around his wrists as he arched his hips up to press himself up against Ranka in attempt to get more of that wonderful feeling. "Now, now. Looks like someone is getting anxious, isn't he?"

"Ranka… please untie me," Harry eyed the material for a moment, he was pretty sure he could aim a wandless cutting hex to get rid of that evil material…but he resisted in fear that Ranka would stop. Sudden a sharp gasp escaped his lips; eyes rolling back into his head as Ranka quickly tugged down his boxers and took the tip of Harry's length into his mouth.

"No, Harry-koi. You're being punished remember?" Ranka nearly cooed before moving his mouth slowly down his lover's length, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, it was pure torturous pleasure in Harry's mind. When Ranka's hand came up to caress Harry along with that sinful tongue of his… Harry seemed to lose touch with reality. The rush was better than anything he ever felt from Quiddich; how anyone could say that sport was their favorite activity could never have gone through what he was going through now. Harry had known from beginning that Ranka seemed to have a silver tongue, but this? This was a whole new level; platinum or something to that affect.

Harry felt like he was being tossed about in an angry maelstrom of pleasure; Ranka would bring him up high to the point that he nearly broke the surface, before bringing him down low to the point of Harry begging for something he wasn't quite sure he wanted. Then, finally after what felt like centuries of pleasure… He felt like he was falling through a black abyss but cradled against the fall by a brilliant warm light that seemed to caress his whole form.

**!!!END LEMON!!!**

Harry woke up a few minutes later, carefully held in Ranka's arms as he was carried over to his bed. Ranka pulled the satin sheets up over his naked younger lover before slipping out of his own clothes before joining him.

"You're going to explain more about magic in the morning, alright Harry-koi?" Ranka whispered softly into Harry's ear, hearing a sleepy grunt of acceptance before he spooned against the warmth that was Harry's back.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

(1) Of course Harry is going to call it Chemistry instead of Potions.

A lot of people asked about the history between Harry/Rookwood. I'm not going to tell you silly people! I will be nice enough to say that, **if** there is going to be anything graphic… it will be mentioned and properly pointed out where it occurs if people want to skip it.

Please Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.

**Author's note**: I'm really sorry about the delay in getting this out! As some of you know my computer died and I had to wait to get my new one before I could do any new posting. Hopefully this will be worth the wait, I know I had a great laugh writing this – especially the last part.

* * *

It was a gorgeous day outside Harry's apartment this morning; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Ranka wanted to strangle them in an attempt for a few more minutes of sleep. Grumbling he pulled the blanket over his head and rolled towards his lover, only to discover the younger man was missing, and judging by the coolness of the futon he had been gone for some time. A very tired frown crossed his face as he brought a hand to rub his stubble covered chin. He really had not given himself time to absorb what happened the night before, too concerned at the time with Harry's distress and doing his best to comfort him.

Ranka sighed to himself as he sat up and pushed the blanket down into his lap, muffling a yawn with the back of his hand. He glared at the curtains, hoping to will them closed but gave it up as a lost cause. Reaching across the floor he grabbed up his boxers and quickly slid them on; he wasn't going to make a decision without talking to his lover first.

* * *

Ranka was pretty sure there was a little drool in the corner of his lips.

Life had not always been easy for the okama, but all the same he knew he had been blessed. First there had been his beloved Kotoko, the woman who he still loved even after all these years. Then had followed the best gift she had ever given him… Haruhi, his angel, his light. He was well aware that he would not have survived his wife's death had it not been for his daughter's constant presence. Now he had a third person slowly coming to mean just as much to him. When he first laid eyes on Harry, his first feelings towards the man were of lust. He had tried dating other men in the past, and had ended up coming to the conclusion that the rest of his life was going to spent having short flings of relationships; Ranka had been sure that if anything had come from their dating, it would have been another fling. Harry had surprised him though, and it was a surprise he quite enjoyed.

Harry was the kind of man that any man could ask for; he was loyal, devoted, kind, passionate, delicate and strong…all in one delectable yummy package. And to Ranka's delight, said yummy package was in the kitchen making breakfast in only a pair of boxers and a large apron. That had to be the final straw, he was not letting this one get away.

"Hey, I was just about to come wake you up. Breakfast is almost done. Do strawberry crepes sound alright to you?" Ranka could easily hear the nervousness in Harry's voice and knew he had not forgotten Ranka's request from the night before.

"Sure. Anything I can do to help?"

"Umm… could you get the silverware? I'll be over to the table in just a moment." Harry turned back to finishing up the two crepes and left Ranka to preparing the table; they both knew that once they were sitting down at the table, the discussion would begin.

They had only been sitting at the table for a few minutes, both quietly digging into their crepes before Harry finally spoke.

"I'm a wizard." It was said so quietly, and almost nonchalant that Ranka nearly snorted. "Although, I'm sure after last night that was pretty obvious, huh?"

"What was that thing you did?"

"It's called apparition. It is a spell that adult wizards use to travel almost instantly from one place to another." Harry took a sip of his juice, looking up through his lashes at Ranka and was relieved to see acceptance, as well as a high level of excitement.

"That guy from the other night; he's a wizard too isn't he?"

"Yes, a very dangerous and dark wizard. There are few truly born dark wizards in the world; those who are not born dark and practice the dark side of magic quickly become addicted. It's like a drug to them, and every spell is another hit. Rookwood is one of these men, I'm pretty sure he was driven insane by it a long time ago." Harry looked somber and a little angry, so Ranka did his best to change the subject.

"Are there a lot of wizards? How come more people don't know about them? Do you know a lot of spells? Can you show me some more? How do you become a wizard? Can I become one?" Ranka nearly bounced; really it wasn't that hard to accept the idea of Harry being special in this way, he was special in so many other areas already.

Harry blinked a few times before he chuckled, shaking his head slightly he parted his lips to reply and… the phone rang. A snort of laughter escaped him as he got up from the table and took a peek at his phone seeing that it was Fred calling.

"Dale's taxidermy; you kill 'em we stuff 'em! What animal can I do for you today?" Harry gave a wide grin as he heard Ranka snicker from behind him.

"Harry! That's so third year. I demand to know who has been influencing you in that behavior… But! That can wait for another day. We need your assistance my friend; those terrors you call students, who seem to think they'll be our protégés … have declared a prank war. We need your help to put them in their place. You interested? Ranka is more than welcome to come take part; I heard their Host Club is going to some kind of water resort… thingy." Fred's voice echoed a little from being put on speaker phone so Ranka could listen in as well. The two shared a look before they both gave a devilish smirk.

"We're in."

* * *

"…I just got the call. Our inside man says it's safe to enter the building. Our targets are located 200 meters from the entrance and they cannot directly see it due to the foliage and decorations of the spa. After the attack is over, our agent wants his payment immediately." Ranka leaned over a large map they had managed to procure of the Ootori Tropical Aqua Garden; he had been able to find out with a few phonecalls that the Hosts had returned to the Ootori theme park once the changes suggested by their 'experience' had been completed.

"Our main threats are going to be Morinozuka-san and Haninozuka-san; I've only heard about them since they are not my students, but from my understanding they're both extremely well trained in martial arts." Harry leaned towards Fred and George, trying to drill this in since they had really no true exposure to the Host Club. "We will need to get them separated from the group if we're going to get the Hitachiin twins. You brought the supplies right?"

"You'd think we were amateurs the way you're going on, _Commander_. Fred and I have been pranking and tormenting people since before you were in diapers. Thank you very much." George raised his nose upwards in a snooty manner. "You should just sit back and take notes, little boy."

Fred and Ranka watched amusedly as George and Harry bickered back and forth, for once the other brother decided it best to stay out of things.

"I really don't know how you put up with the bossy thing. He was always such a drill sergeant when things needed to be done." Fred turned to Ranka with an easy grin, watching the older man as he gave a slow suggestive smirk.

"Hey, I happen to enjoy when he's _commanding_." Ranka got a far off look in his eyes as they dilated slightly, causing Fred to snicker.

"I don't think I want to hear about my baby brother's perverted sex life. I may end up thinking you're a bad influence Ranka-san."

"We should though! Fred have you no sense of mind? We need to make sure that Harry is properly taken care of after all." George was barely holding back his laughter as he leaned heavily into Harry's personal space. "So Harry… just how many times has he made you-?"

George's lewd question was cut off as Harry slapped a hand over his mouth; the same hand that pulled off seconds later as Harry grimaced.

"Ew…George! Did you really have to do that? I really don't want to know where that tongue has been." Harry wiped his hand off on his pants as he glared at the redhead.

"We all know where Harry's tongue has been though." Fred gave a suggestive eyebrow wiggle causing his twin to fall over laughing.

"You two are so dead when this is all over. Right now though we need to focus on our current assault, so shut up and let's get to work." Harry growled as he stabbed a finger against the map. "Fred, George I want you to enter through here and this would probably be the best spot to place…" Conversation kept up for a few more minutes as they plotted their positions and exchanged supplies. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Ranka and Harry moved quietly as possible through the tropical brush that surrounded the pool area; they were trying to get into their positions in time so they could lure Hani and Mori away so the twins could attack.

"What all did the twins give you to work with? They work at a Joke Shop, a magical one?" Ranka whispered to his lover as they positioned themselves behind a rock partition, easily able to peek around and keep an eye on the Host Club.

"Yeah, they've had their joke shop for a few years now. And they gave us a pretty good assortment to work with: Daydream Charms, a few Portable Swamps, a Headless Hat, as well as some Wet-Start Fireworks." Harry dug carefully through the bag, pulling out a Daydream Charm as well as a Portable Swamp. "I think these two should be effective. We can use the Daydream on Haninozuka-san, and hopefully Morinozuka-san should quickly follow; after that the Portable Swamp should be enough to keep them busy. They won't be in any danger, just distracted by the illusion of trudging through a swamp with its usual swamp like properties… Hey! Ranka what are you doing?!"

Harry quickly grabbed Ranka about the waist, holding him back in their hiding spot as the older man snarled under his breath and flailed in an attempt to break free. Harry's strength seemed to surprise them both though as he pulled Ranka back behind the wall before anyone noticed. Carefully he looked up and tried to see what had caused his lover's abrupt reaction. He looked from person to person until his eyes landed on Suou-san and their targets. All three had their attention focused heavily on Haruhi, who was wearing for the first time in front of them… a bikini.

"Hurry up Harry-koi and get those two out of here. This is all out war now! How dare they stare at my daughter like she is a piece of meat! I'll make them pay for ever thinking they had the right." Ranka snarled as he reached for the headless hat and the fireworks. Harry nearly laughed at his lover's response before realizing it was probably in his best interest to keep his mouth shut.

"Alright. Operation Twin Terror is a go." Harry snuck off a few feet from his lover as to get closer to the Haninozuka heir before he tossed the Daydream Charm at the small blond.

(Separation Bar)

Harry was pretty sure he was going to jail, or at least going to be sued for all the therapy that the Host Club would need after the pranking of their lifetimes. After Hani and Mori had been successfully lured off and detained the attack quickly followed in a brutal and thorough fashion. Apparently Fred and George had figured out that the dome over the theme park could be covered up with a thick metal shield to protect it from harsh weather. With that, the park was cast into darkness except for the occasional flash of Water-Start fireworks and Weasleys' Whiz-bangs; the lights off of those lit up the pool area in a rather spooky manner, leaving a great backdrop for headless Ranka and zombie like Harry, Fred, and George (oh, the power of illusions) to appear like they came straight out of a zombie horror movie. Luckily, their spy had managed to find out this seemed to be one of the twins' main weaknesses.

Tamaki had screamed like a little girl when Ranka had grabbed him from behind, and the twins looked like they might need a change of shorts…though it was hard to tell since they were wet already from the pool. Haruhi had realized rather quickly what exactly was going on and had just sat back to enjoy the show.

"Ootori-san, I wanted to thank you for your assistance." Harry moved to the third son while the others were distracted. "Without it, I doubt our plans could have succeeded as well as they did."

"I'm always more than happy to assist Ranka-chi and yourself, Potter-sensei." Kyouya said calmly as he pushed up his glasses, it was nearly impossible for the teen to hide the twitching of his lips. He looked ready to break down in laughter any second. He didn't say another word as he accepted a briefcase from Harry; the torment of the twins as well as the payment of a top of the line Zabini Industries laptop that wasn't due to be released to anyone for at least 10 months. That as well as the promise of photo-documentation of the whole incident made his silence more than worth it.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own this.

**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Sorry for the slight…delay. It took a lot longer getting this out than I wanted it to take (frankly I blame those supernatural boxsets my mom got me).

Hopefully you all enjoy.

* * *

The end of summer vacation seemed to gain up on everyone at Ouran far faster than seemed possible, and soon all students were back in their respective classrooms. Unlike the last few years, Harry was actually a bit disappointed to be back in the front of the classroom instructing his students. Except for the few stressful events the summer had probably been the best of his life. There had been little to no news of Rookwood in Japan except for a few appearances; he had not yet made the move that Harry suspected was soon coming.

During the break Harry had approached Haruhi with the news of his magical abilities; the teenager had been almost _too_ calm during Harry's explanation, and if he hadn't known better he would have thought someone had already told her about the Wizarding World. When Harry finally mentioned this to her a couple days later, Haruhi simply replied that with how eccentric the world of the elite was… the idea of a magical world didn't seem that implausible.

It was during Harry's lunch break that he received a drop in from his adoptive older brother Charlie Weasley. Once Harry, as well as the twins, had informed the family about the appearance of Rookwood, Charlie had dropped everything to come lend a hand. Charlie defended his actions to his family by declaring possible interest in the Japanese branch of the Chinese Fireball breeding program, much to their amusement.

"Any luck?" Harry looked up from the essay he was grading and watched as Charlie moved to sit on the edge of his desk and shake his head in a negative.

"Nothing so far as of yet, Hermione and I have both been digging into anything we can find about Rookwood or that woman you mentioned… unfortunately it's not a lot," Charlie sighed lightly as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a thin box of pocky.

"Well, I do appreciate you two looking. It really does mean a lot that you're willing to help out." Harry lifted his cup of coffee and took a sip before swirling it like a fine glass of wine. "I just wish… something about that woman from the art gallery is familiar, and not in the good way."

"You'll figure it out, you always do," Charlie mumbled before quickly swallowing his mouth full of food.

"… That was disgusting. Are you doing your best to impersonate Ron while you're here?" Harry rolled his eyes before suddenly getting a wicked grin. "Also, have you read how many calories are in those things? Your ass is going to get so big you'll never find a man."

"Are you going to start acting like mom now? That's all I hear about when I go home anymore." Charlie leaned over farther with his hands holding onto the desk to maintain his balance as he got mere inches from Harry's face. "Or are you making an offer…?"

"Charlie that's just-" Harry was cut off by a loud gasp coming from near his office door. There stood one of the Hitachiin twins (Hikaru if he had to guess) with a look that seemed to be a blend of horror, anger, and betrayal on the teen's face.

"Hitachiin-san wait!" Harry got up from the chair to approach the boy and defend himself to the teen. He could only guess how things must have looked to him with Charlie on his desk leaning in so close to Harry. Before Harry could even get within a few feet of the teen, Hikaru took off running down the hall as fast as possible to get away from his sensei.

"Shit, that's going to be a mess. Sorry Harry," Charlie winced for the younger man as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder for a moment before heading to the door. "I'll see you around when I have an update."

"I'll take care of it. See you around Charlie," Harry sighed and ran a hand back through his hair. This was far more than just a simple mess like Charlie claimed, this was a full on Ouran drama that he would have to nip in the bud as soon as possible… Ouran was far cheesier than any soap opera Aunt Petunia had ever watched.

* * *

"Rookwood… Rookwood answer me now!" a sharp female voice hissed a whisper into the small pocket mirror that had become a popular communications device in the Wizarding World ever since the end of the final war with Voldemort. They had originally a tool used by the Order of the Phoenix, so it was no small touch of irony that they were being used to plot against one of the main figureheads against the greatest Dark Lord to date.

"What the hell could you possibly want now? I told you not to contact me unless-" the male voice that could only belong to Rookwood growled out in displeasure at being contacted by his co-conspirator.

"Unless everything was in place, I'm aware of that. I'll be able to grab our target within the hour. You have everything situated on your end?" The woman leaned back against the wall, brushing a strand of long black hair from her face.

"I've been alive longer than you've ever been a thought in your whore of a mother's head," Rookwood chuckled at the screech of anger from the younger woman. "Now get back to fucking work and grab them so we can take care of Potter."

The woman quickly ended their conversation by closing the link and left one of the many broom closets in the Ouran High School South Building and quickly made her way down the hall, her walk totally ignored by all students she passed.

* * *

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled as he burst into the Host Club's room full of customers. He dashed over and grabbed his cross-dressing friend before dragging her into the one of the curtained off sections of the room. He was bent over, gripping his knees and gasping for breath as he tried to bring himself to speak.

"What's going on Hikaru?" Haruhi bent down slightly near her friend as she rested a hand on his shoulder, causing the other teen to flinch a little.

"I-I saw… Potter-sensei in his office," Hikaru finally managed to stutter out as he fell back against the wall, and was interrupted before he could speak further.

"Well of course you did. You were going there to ask him for an extension on the essay due next week remember?" Haruhi asked in an almost innocent manner.

"No! Haruhi, Potter-sensei was in his office with an older man… they were _intimately_ close together. The redhead looked like he was about to kiss him," Hikaru nearly growled out as he looked towards his crush, honestly half ready to shake the girl in frustration.

"Redhead..? How much did you see of him Hikaru?"

"I don't know… I was too busy watching him about to suck faces with Ranka-chi's boyfriend!" Hikaru yelled only to be silenced by Haruhi before continuing on. "Well... Umm... I guess he was, kind of short… for a European anyway. He also had a lot of muscles; like he worked out a lot or maybe spent a lot of time outdoors… his skin was really tan." Hikaru mumbled almost to himself as he rattled off details. "Oh, and the guy had a lot of burn scars on his arms."

"… And do you really think Potter-sensei would be interested in someone with that appearance when he's attracted to my Otou-san?" Haruhi nearly laughed at the flustered expression that Hikaru gave her.

"Well… I-I like spicy food and sweet things! You can like both!" Hikaru looked slightly panicked especially as Haruhi started laughing.

"The man you saw in the office with Potter-sensei was his adoptive older brother, Charlie. He came to Japan to see Fred-san and George-san too." Haruhi moved towards the curtain and stepped out, turning back to Hikaru and ignoring the stares from their guests who had been clearly listening in. "I'm going to go find Potter-sensei, I'm sure he's freaking out because of how you reacted."

* * *

Haruhi hurried down the halls of Ouran Academy as her eyes darted left and right in a hopeless attempt of finding her teacher in the large halls filled with students. Finally managing to escape the tide that seemed to be flowing towards the door she stepped into a deserted hallway in an attempt to catch her breath.

"Fujioka-san, correct? Are you alright?" Haruhi nearly squeaked in shock as a heavily manicured female hand lay on her shoulder, causing the teen to turn and look at the tall woman standing before her. The woman wore a bright red skirt suit as well as a pair of sleek black high heels. She had a creamy complexion and beautiful straight long black hair, and yet… all that beauty was drowned out by the inner ugliness that seemed to _bleed_ out from this woman.

"Yes… can I help you?" Haruhi spoke quietly, her eyes darting past the woman as she tried to spot Harry.

"My name is Maho Minato. I'm a teacher for class 2-C. I was sent down by Superintendent Suou to escort you to his office," The woman gave a forced smile, and it was all Haruhi could do to not flinch away.

"Does he need me right away ma'am? I was looking for Potter-sensei." Haruhi looked up at the older woman, before glancing down the hallway; she almost considered running from the woman so she could find Harry and explain that she understood what happened before she was blocked by the woman's intimidating form.

"Don't worry Fujioka-san. I'm sure he'll come looking for you soon enough. Especially with the note I left him concerning your kidnapping." Haruhi blinked a few times as the expression on the woman's face never changed from that forced 'sweet' smile. The woman's words seemed to finally register as Haruhi backed up a step or two, only to hit a wall and fall to the floor as Minato cast a quick _Stupefy_ from her wand which she kept tucked up in her sleeve.

Reaching into her small bag, Minato pulled out a thin bottle and took a slow drink. It took only a few minutes for the liquid to disappear completely and slowly the black straight hair fell from her head and the beautiful creamy skin shriveled and peeled away to leave Pansy Parkinson standing in her place as she grabbed onto the filthy Muggle child and activated her portkey necklace.

There was no need to wait further; it was obvious that Harry Potter would be following them shortly. He would want his lover's daughter back after all.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: As I said before… I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran

**Author's note**: Thank you all for your patience, now please enjoy the second to last chapter of DGHaYM!

* * *

Harry sprinted down the large hallways of Ouran, looking down every hall he came across in a desperate attempt to find Hikaru and/or Haruhi. He was getting closer and closer to the Host Club's music room, and was starting to doubt anyone was there as club hours had ended a few minutes before.

"Potter-sensei!" A voice called out to Harry causing him to turn sharply and hop carefully on one foot to maintain his balance; it took only a moment for him to correct himself and he turned to look at the person who called out to him, Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

"Haninozuka-san," Harry gasped lightly as he tried to catch his breath. "Have you seen Haruhi?"

"You really should keep a better eye on your loved ones, Potter-sensei." Harry could only stare at the small teen as he stepped out fully from the shadowed hallway, revealing for the first time his glazed-over eyes. Hani walked up until he was only a foot away from Harry, looking up at him and completely ignoring the holly wand that appeared in the teacher's hand.

"What do you mean Haninozuka-san?" Harry asked after he thought for a long moment, ignoring the temptation to remove the curse immediately. Even though he hated the fact that someone had cursed a Muggle, he needed to know why it was done.

"I suggest if you want your lover's daughter back, you take this." Hani held out a small postcard. Harry eyed it for a moment and silently ran a few diagnostic spells over the paper to find that it was a time activated port-key. Carefully, he took the card from the boy and looked down at the picture, realizing it was the exact same image as that picture he saw in the gallery with Haruhi.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Harry flicked his wand in a complicated motion and watched as the glazed look slowly disappeared from Haninozuka's eyes and a sharp clarity as well as fear shown through.

"P-Potter-sensei?" Hani murmured and carefully took a step backwards, watching defensively as Harry got down on one knee in front of the teen as he would with a child.

"Haninozuka-san, can you tell me what you remember before you came here?" Harry asked softly as he tried to do his best not to scare the boy.

"Umm… I came to school with Takashi in his car today; I had some cake in class before the first teacher came into the room. Then I went to go to the library and after that… I don't really remember for awhile. Then all of a sudden I was back in class, going through everything. I kept hearing a woman's voice though… she said she was going to get Haru-chan! Have you seen her?" Hani asked frantically as his panic grew.

"Haninozuk-, Hani-san. Listen to me," Harry grabbed the teen's shoulder and gave a forced smile. "I need you to do something for me. Go to the Superintendent's office, let him know that he'll need to call the 'Aurors', he'll know what I'm talking about. Tell him that Haruhi has disappeared, but I _will_ get her back. I promise." Harry stood up and turned, about to walk away until he felt Hani grab his sleeve.

"You realize it's a trap, right?" the young man looked up at him worriedly.

"I know Hani-san." Harry lightly tugged his sleeve away and calmly walked off down the hall. The moment he turned the corner and was out of Hani's sight he took off running down the hallway. He quickly unlocked his office and warded the door behind him before unlocking one of his desk drawers and pulled out his spare wand and a tiny hoop earring. Thinking for a moment he enlarged the earring to show a hidden compartment and chose to slide the spare wand in, hoping against hope that no one would take the earring from him.

Harry didn't even have time to turn back to the door as the portkey activated and whisked him away.

* * *

The moment Harry's feet hit a solid surface he quickly tucked and rolled to the side, dodging four curses that rang out almost consecutively. His wand was held firmly in hand as he cast spell after spell, including _protego _so he could finally get a look at his attacker.

"Parkinson? _You_ did this?" Harry growled out, holding his shield in place as he watched Pansy Parkinson snarl and fire off a _crucio_ that managed to knock out the shield completely.

"You seem surprised Potter. Did you really think you were safe, away from England?" Pansy taunted in the midst of casting _sectumsempra_. Harry threw himself to the side and quickly cast _expelliarmus _right before a_ stupefy_ingcharm_._ He watched as the wand flew out of her hand, although she managed to get out of the way of the red blast.

"Where is she, Pansy?" Harry growled, keeping his wand trained on her as he slowly made his way over to her fallen wand. He wrapped his fingers around the yew wand and tucked it back into his pocket.

"She? Oh right, that nasty little Muggle girl. Rookwood was off playing with her, but don't worry…she was just keeping him busy until you showed up," Pansy hissed as she slowly moved along the wall, freezing when she saw Harry's eyes narrow on her.

"Where would that be happening at?" Harry growled, causing Pansy Parkinson to laugh shrilly in delight.

"Why, it's happening exactly where you'll be going. Sleep well, Potty." She had barely finished her sentence before Harry felt the blunt tip of a wand press against the back of his neck followed by a snarled _stupefy_.

* * *

"Harry… Harry-san? Please, are you alright?" Harry groaned softly as he woke up with a soft moan, attempting to rub his face before realizing his hands were restrained above his head. He carefully opened his eyes, taking a few moments to focus in the dimly lit room he was being held in.

"Haruhi…?" Harry shook himself lightly, holding back another groan as the motion did nothing but increase the bounding in his head.

"Thank goodness! When they brought you in here unconscious, I was worried," Haruhi sighed in relief as Harry lifted his head to look at her for the first time. He was surprised to see very little difference in her appearance from when he had seen her earlier in the day; her hair was in disarray and her school uniform a little grimy, as well as a few small cuts and bruises. Her worst injury looked to be a sprained ankle, but really she could have been in much worse condition, all things considered.

"Are you alright?" Harry finally groaned out, licking his lips in an attempt to fight his dry mouth.

"I'm alright. I was mainly worried about you. You do realize they only grabbed me to get you?" Haruhi asked as she stood up from her spot. As she came over to his side he was pleased to know she was only restrained by one long shackled chain that wrapped around her uninjured ankle.

"I know," Harry was about to speak up further when he heard the sound of footsteps echoing off the sides of the walls. "Go back to your side Haruhi. Keep quiet, no matter what."

They both sat in their respective corners, tense as the footsteps came closer and closer to their cell door. Harry never let his eyes leave door as he watched it click open and Rookwood slip into the room with them with a smug grin.

"Well, well… Harry Potter. It's been a long time since we've been in this position, hasn't it?" Rookwood glanced over at Haruhi before ignoring her once more. "Years really…"

"Yes, it's such a shame that I'll be leaving early again. Just like last time, your hosting abilities leave much to be desired," Harry egged the man on, making sure to keep his attention only on the young wizard.

"Actually, I've improved on your chains a bit. You won't be able to use magic, or pick the locks this time Potter," Rookwood crouched down, harshly grabbing Harry's chin and jerking his head to the side, tracing over a long thin scar with his beady little eyes. "I see you still have that lovely scar I gave you. I imagine you have the others from our little get-togethers the Dark Lord let us have. It's a shame my master never let me actually claim you, but that will change in all due time of course."

"You always were such a good little pet Rookwood. You must have been distraught for months after I blew your mudblood master to little bits," Harry grinned at Rookwood's furious expression while attempting to ignore the taste such a foul word left in his mouth. Harry's need to grin quickly disappeared however as Rookwood spoke a quick _crucio_ and Harry's world became nothing but pain.

"Soon all that remains of my Lord's army will be here Potter. I'm sure they'll be great company to your little Muggle whore-child as I take you again and again, using your body until your own dead mother wouldn't recognize you," Rookwood laughed to himself as he lifted the curse off the bound young man. "Enjoy yourself for now, this pain is nothing compared to what will happen later."

"Harry-san… Harry are you alright?" Haruhi asked quietly after Rookwood left down the hall, and came back to Harry's side, resting her hand lightly on his arm. Harry gave a soft groan filled with pain as he turned his head to look at the young woman, easily able to see the growing fear in her eyes.

"I'm fine Haruhi; we just need to figure out a way out of here before he gets back." Harry tilted his head as he looked up at Haruhi and slowly gave a small smile, one that ended up looking more like a wince with the pain that laced his body. "Do you have a hair pin?"

"Umm… Yeah, I think I do." Haruhi reached up into her hair and pulled out one of the few pins she used on a regular basis, she pressed the tiny piece of metal into his shackled hands before speaking again. "I don't know what good it will do though, seeing as that man said your locks were pick-proof."

"That's the thing about the bad guys Haruhi, they lie a lot." Harry twisted the metal in his fingers, wincing at the pull on his arms as he tried to pick the lock that held his wrists in place. He suddenly gave a yelp however as the pin in his hand became white-hot and dropped it immediately. "Or not."

"Now what do we do?" Haruhi looked to the side, doing her best to hide her growing fears. She had always seen herself as a strong and independent girl, but this kind of situation would be difficult for anyone to handle.

"I…" Harry thought to himself, searching his mind frantically in an attempt to find any way to get them free. "Close your eyes and cover your ears Haruhi."

"What?"

"Just do it Haruhi." Harry watched the girl until her eyes were closed and hands over her ears before he hunched his back, clenching his teeth together and twisted his wrist and hand until he heard the familiar crunch of popping and breaking bone. Closing his eyes tightly he held back the urge to whimper as he used his now broken hand to assist the other out of the shackle. '_TV really makes that look a lot less painful than it really is._'

He reached over and tapped Haruhi on the shoulder to get her attention before reaching up and verifying that his earring was still in place. He gave her an encouraging smile as he took out the earring and waited for it to expand once more before taking out his spare wand and a pain reducing potion, since he did not dare to take Skele-gro when he knew he'd be moving about constantly.

Taking his wand he lightly tapped it against Haruhi's shackle, pleased to see that Rookwood had decided Haruhi was of little threat to his and Parkinson's plans. The metal fell away quickly and Haruhi bent down to rub feeling back into her ankle before she carefully stood on the twisted one.

"Are you ready? I want you to stay behind me and out of sight at all times. Got it?" Harry asked sternly, waiting for her nod of compliance before they cautiously made their way through the labyrinth of halls. Harry only used the mildest spells he could think of to help them out of the warded areas: notice-me-nots, compass spells from time to time, and a simple spell to muffle the sound of their movements as they made their way towards the exit.

Happily the building was not heavily populated as of yet, on the way out of the building Harry could easily count on one hand the number of people they managed to slip by, and none of them were Rookwood or Parkinson. The two had to hold themselves back from running to the exit the moment it was in sight. Instead Harry pulled them into a sheltered corner watched, waiting for any sign of life guarding the door. He turned to Haruhi once more and motioned for her to cover her ears and close her eyes once more, knowing what was about to happen next, no child should see.

Harry could easily get one of the guards, it was just getting the second before he sent out the alarm that would be the difficult part, especially with the two seemingly aware of their surroundings and close together. Quickly he cast off two _silencios_, followed by a stupefy that managed to hit one of the guards before he hurried forward as the second guard managed to cast a non-verbal _finite_ _incantatem_. The man started to cry out before Harry cast a petrifying charm only to curse as the man dodged it.

"_Sectumsempra_!" The man yelled out while practically flailing his wand around, hoping to hit anywhere on Harry as well as alert his comrades.

"_Protego_! _Diffindo_!" Harry cursed as he could hear the stomping of footsteps above him, knowing he wouldn't have much time before more enemies arrived. "_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!"

Harry barely watched long enough to make sure the spell hit before turning to grab Haruhi and dragged her out of the building and into the forests in front of them. The run through the woods felt endless as Harry did what little he could to cover their tracks as well as sneak past any enemies that might have gotten ahead of them. He could feel the edge of the wards just meters in front of them, knowing that the moment they got past them, they could get to safety.

"Harry, Harry-san. It hurts too much," Haruhi groaned as she nearly stumbled to the ground, unable to support her own weight on the aggravated ankle any longer.

"We're almost there Haruhi, just a little further." Harry quickly bent down and had Haruhi wrap her arms carefully about his neck, having her cling onto him as he tried to run the remaining distance. "Just a few feet further now and we'll have you home."

Harry could feel the remains of Rookwood's wards slide over him like an oily sludge before he came out into the pure clean magic-less air. He pulled Haruhi into a thick patch of trees and dug into his pockets, grabbing the first item he came across, and quickly chanted the spell that would turn the butterscotch candy into a portkey.

"Where is that son of a bitch?" They could hear Pansy's shrill snarl in the distance, but it sounded like it was coming closer. "Oh Potty! Come out come out where ever you are!"

"_Sectumsempra!_" a voice snarled behind them and Harry forced himself in front of Haruhi, gasping out in pain as a large gash formed over his body and mentally cursed Snape for ever teaching the Death Eaters that fucking spell.

"Harry-san!" Haruhi gasped, reaching to grab at Harry but was stopped when he forced the portkey into her hands and muttered the activation spell. Harry leaned back against the tree, watching as Haruhi quickly disappeared before he turned to face Rookwood who looked far too pleased with himself.

"Nowhere to go now, Potter."

* * *

**Author's note**: You didn't really think I would let anything happen to Haruhi would you?

Yes, I know Voldemort was not a muggleborn/mudblood...Harry just said that to piss Rookwood off.

AND! Just to make it clear (just incase the chapter didn't) no, Harry was NEVER raped by Rookwood, I know some of you had major concerns about that. Rookwood was interested in doing so, but Voldemort said no can do.

Please Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10 Final

**Disclaimer**: Do not own

**Author's note**: Well here we are, the last chapter of DGHaYM. I really can't believe the story stretched out this much, it was intended to be another 3-4 chapter story that I wrote just to prove that this couple could work (hopefully you all agree!).

I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful support, I don't think I received one truly negative comment (besides the threatening of my life if I had included Rookwood forcing himself on Harry, and how I apparently enjoy cliff hangers far too much).

* * *

"Haninozuka-san, I hate to ask you again but would you once more describe the spells that were used on your person?" A rather short, stout man in full auror regalia (that displayed his authority in the Japanese Ministry of Magic) stood with a Quick-Quotes Quill and parchment floating next to him.

"My daughter's friend has explained things to you three times! Why do you need to torture him further with the knowledge that my daughter - his friend! -and my boyfriend - one of his teachers - are missing and in danger?!" Ranka snapped and nearly growled as he rested a supportive and well manicured hand on Hani's shoulder, doing what best he could do to comfort the distraught teen. After Harry had left the blond in the hall, Hani had run to the Superintendent's office to explain what happened, it wasn't long after that when Mori, Charlie-san, and the Weasley twins showed up and were followed by Ranka-chi and Kyouya only ten minutes later.

Superintendent Suou had called the Auror's department, and in the interim explained to a frantic Ranka that apparently his only child had been kidnapped by one of the teachers while his boyfriend had gone after her. It felt like a decade before this windbag incarnate of the demons of bureaucracy appeared and time seemed to drag along even more. The auror had taken one look around the large office and declared it an improper place to hold an investigation, even if the crimes had occurred in the same building. It had taken some quick talking from Kyouya and Yuzuru Suou, as well as threatening from Mori and the twins to make the man agree to only moving to a classroom close to where Harry had encountered Hani.

"Sir…madam," the auror did little to hide his distaste for Ranka's lifestyle, "these questions are asked to all witnesses and potential suspects."

"Potential suspects?!" Ranka was ready to throw himself at the dimwit and was only restrained by Kyouya who was thankful that Hani was restraining his cousin.

"Mr…" Charlie trailed off, trying to figure out how to best deal with the situation.

"Yuudai. Yuudai, Maro." The auror huffed and motioned for his quill to stop writing.

"Yuudai-san." Charlie straightened, while he was short compared to his younger brothers, he was still taller than the man in front of him. "My brother is missing, as is a young muggle girl. You're wasting time here questioning a young boy when it's obvious to anyone who has not even had a year of auror training that this boy has been exposed to the imperius curse."

The auror did not even have time to reply before another auror burst through the large oak doors, barely taking the time to look about before he spoke.

"We've got a lock on Potter-san's signature," the young man gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "We also have word of the creation of an illegal portkey that has recently been activated."

"Fred, George," Charlie turned to his younger brothers who had surprisingly remained quiet a majority of their wait, "go with the aurors and get him back."

"You can't do that!" Yuudai yelled but was quickly silenced by a sharp glare from Charlie.

"I don't want to hear another word from you," Charlie growled, doing a fair impersonation of a Ukrainian Ironbelly. "Otherwise I'm going straight to the papers. I'm sure the world would love to hear about how you interfered with the rescue of the Boy-Who-Lived."

"You can't do that!" the man protested again, panicking as he backed away from Charlie.

"Ranka-chi," Kyouya spoke up from the other side of the room as he snapped his phone shut. "That was the Superintendent; they have Haruhi in his office. While it doesn't sound like she is badly injured I've been told they are requesting a doctor to check her over."

Ranka hadn't bothered to stick around after hearing where his daughter was located.

* * *

"_Mobilis_!" Harry used the spell to throw a large boulder at Pansy Parkinson who barely managed to throw a shield up in front of herself, glaring at Harry defiantly but unable to hold back the wince that came from hearing the rock impact with the tree it ricocheted against.

"You'll have to do better than that Potty," Pansy snarled, her pug-like face misshapen as she sneered at the panting man across the clearing from her.

"Is this about Malfoy refusing to marry you? You really can't blame the ferret; I mean why would he marry a former Death Eater that has been ridden more than the Hogwarts Express? It really wouldn't be good for his image," Harry grinned and quickly cast his own shield before him as Pansy fired off curse after curse, both verbal and non as she practically howled in a blind rage.

He quickly turned away from her however as he heard the crunching of leaves behind him and had to quickly duck as Rookwood apparently chose to try to kill him with a more traditional approach. The wicked looking dagger sang as it sliced through the air, swinging towards Harry once more; this time however Harry wasn't so lucky and pain burned up his right side, causing him to fall to his knees.

He rolled away from Rookwood, scrambling to his feet and trying to blink his blurry eyes back into focus as well as ignore the feeling of blood flowing like rivers down his thigh. His hand trembled as he tried to tighten his grip on the smooth polished wood of his wand, trying to prepare himself for the next wave of attack that he knew he had no chance of protecting himself from. Harry really couldn't see himself getting out of this situation anymore; his magic had taken a good hit so far, topping that with his injuries, the after affects of the _Crucio_ from earlier… the weight of everything was starting to take its toll on him.

"You're ours now Potter. There's no way you could apparate from here without splinching yourself completely," Rookwood chuckled as he tossed a simple jelly-legs hex that brought Harry crashing to the ground.

"I hope you didn't intend on seeing that worthless Muggle lover of yours ever again," Pansy cooed and Harry could only close his eyes as the pain truly began.

He couldn't keep track of all the spells he was hit with, some he couldn't even name, but he could definitely tell their dark intent. He could tell which spells were from Pansy and which were from Rookwood, apparently being a former Unspeakable lead to a large vocabulary of different curses. All he knew was that his body was beaten, cut to ribbons, and felt as though he was being burned by the hottest flame in creation… one small inch at a time. The whole time this was going on his mind was being torn apart by one of them, and he was forced to see both Ranka and Haruhi going through the exact same torture. He knew the images were not real, but still he could not help but hope and pray the two would be alright and forgive him for the pain he put them through.

In all his worrying Harry didn't even notice the lack of new sources of pain until he heard two familiar and nearly identical voices calling his name and begging him to open his eyes.

"Harry! Harry! You have to wake up!" a voice shouted right next to his ear and Harry tried to turn away with a groan.

"G'orge?" Harry murmured softly, coughing as the dryness of his throat was met with the coppery taste of blood.

"I always knew I was your favorite," George chuckled through his tears and ignored Fred's punching his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're alive Harry. Imagine what telling mum would be like!"

"Potter-san," an unfamiliar voice interrupted and a kind looking older woman leaned over him. "My name is Healer Campbell. I'm doing my best to treat the worst of your injuries so we can get you to the hospital safely. You need to stay awake for me okay?"

"R'kwood," Harry tilted his head slowly through the pain and tried to look about.

"The Aurors got him Harry; him and Parkinson have been taken into custody. Now lay still, don't strain yourself," Fred admonished, kneeling next to the healer as she worked.

"It should be safe enough to move him. He's stable for the moment but that could change at any time. We need to get him to the hospital now," Campbell stood up quickly and looked Harry over once more. "Potter-san! You need to stay awake for us."

"S'rry," that was all that was muttered before heavy eyelids closed over emerald eyes and their panic set in.

* * *

When the portkey stopped and the world ceased to spin around her in an uncontrollable way, Haruhi fell to her knees panting. Her eyes glazed over, dazed beyond belief, but she still tried to figure out where Harry had sent her. A hand lightly touched her shoulder and a sob of relief nearly escaped her as she took in the older version of Tamaki standing before her.

"Haruhi-san," Yuzuru knelt down next to her so he could meet her at eye level. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Haruhi, the girl that was always so sensible and seemed to fear nothing but thunderstorms was practically frozen in place. Yuzuru could only watch as tears gathered in her eyes, remaining even as she tried to blink them away.

"Your father should be here in a few minutes dear. Would you like some warm tea while we wait?" Haruhi barely nodded her head before the superintendent's secretary walked out of the room to prepare the drinks, and only let out a small exclamation of surprise when Yuzuru picked her up from her place on the floor before carefully setting her down on a chaise lounge.

Once the delicate cup of tea was in her hand, Haruhi could only watch silently as the superintendent and the secretary moved in a familiar dance that only they seemed to know. Both moved across the office and around one another with ease, making phone calls and doing what they could while they waited for her father to arrive.

* * *

"Healer Daiki! The patient is no longer responding to healing spells and the potions we're giving him are reacting and healing at a much slower rate than average."

"We need to get him up to the no-magic ward. Keep the stasis spells on him until we're just below the NM ward. We'll have to hurry, or we'll lose him."

After managing to hear those hurried words, the world seemed to be enveloped in a mountain of snow. Warm, comforting, silent snow that pushed him back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Haruhi!!" Ranka's frantic voice could be heard easily through the empty halls of Ouran, even with a distance of over two football fields in length between them. The okama burst through the doors with such a force that one of the hinges snapped and the walls were indented with the doors' design. Ranka did not pay any attention to the damage however, and practically threw himself at his daughter.

"Otou…" Haruhi laid her head against his shoulder, hugging tightly. "I'm alright."

"Who did this Haruhi? Tell me and I'll kill them," Ranka snarled, never letting go of Haruhi as he ranted about just what he would do to those who dared to kidnap his daughter.

"They… Harry-san called them 'Parkinson' and 'Rookwood'. They took me to hurt him," Haruhi lightly wiped her eyes before clenching her fists in her lap. "He came right away for me just like they wanted. They hurt him! They hurt Harry-san!"

"How did you get away Haru-chan?" Hani asked wide-eyed, coming up to Haruhi's side and cuddling close to her. He had slipped into the room after Ranka, along with the others who had the misfortune of being exposed to Auror Yuudai.

"Harry-san... he shoved something into my hands. It felt like someone grabbed me through the middle and dragged me here at the speed of light."

"A port-key. Wizards use them as a mode of transportation." The superintendent stepped in with a small smile. "I've heard about them from the few magically-inclined students that attend this school. My guess is that Potter-san's magic was at a low enough level that he didn't feel safe transporting you both."

"Or my brother's hero complex was acting up again and he decided to tackle them on his own," Charlie muttered quietly, looking as though he didn't realize he had spoken out loud.

Any further conversation was halted by a knock on the office doors, followed by the entry of an auror and Fred Weasley.

"We got him," Fred smiled tiredly, rubbing his eyes and keeping them shut until he realized Charlie had grabbed his shoulders and was quickly looking him over.

"… Blood?" Charlie questioned, motioning to Fred's soiled clothes.

"It's not mine," Charlie knew Fred wouldn't elaborate further, not in front of current company.

"Harry… how is he Weasley-san?" Ranka asked and most were surprised to hear just how nervous and hesitant Ranka was about asking just once simple question. Haruhi gripped her father's hands in an attempt to give and receive comfort.

"Harry's in surgery right now. He was pretty messed up to be honest. We haven't heard much as of yet besides that they think he'll be out for awhile."

"The Aurors have escorted him to Ootori East Medical Center. I and two other Aurors have been sent to escort anyone present who would like to go to the hospital. That is including you, Fujioka-san. ur healers would like to check you for any spell related injuries," the auror finally spoke up, having never left the doorway.

"You all should go. I'll keep in touch on our end incase anything should come up," Yuzuru waved them off with a small smile.

"Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi spoke up as they left the school to the waiting government vehicles. "How do you know about magic? It seems to be against everything you would stand for."

"Our hospitals and medical distribution company have been interested in magical medicines and cures for years. It has only been within the past five years though that we've cleared the red tape to be able to use such products and techniques in our hospitals. So far Ootori Corporation has hired over a dozen wizards with both Healer and PhD certification."

"…Oh, I see."

* * *

They had to wait for over two hours before Kyouya's intense interrogations of the nursing staff and Ranka's angry demands finally produced a doctor with relevant information on Harry's condition.

Doctor/Healer Rei Saito chuckled to herself as she walked out into the waiting room. She had been aware that the third son of Ootori-sama was present, but she had not been informed about the company that had come along with him.

She had figured Kyouya Ootori would be just like his father and brothers before him, stern and far too absorbed in business that could be considered healthy by any means. Taking in the young man's appearance she seemed to be correct, but was thrown off when she saw a cross-dressing adult male sitting next to him. The man who seemed to be more comfortable in a skirt than she had ever been was practically being pinned to his chair by a small blond boy who was surely older than he appeared, if his high school uniform was anything to go by. The boy was happily munching away at a lollipop while talking to the young woman next to him who was wearing a dirty male uniform of Ouran Academy. A few seats down from them sat a cluster of European red-haired males who were huddled around a 'Mirror-call' (the closest thing the magical world had to a cell phone so far) and trying to calm an older sounding English woman who was most likely their mother.

"Ootori-sama?" the doctor called out, instantly gaining the attention of the young man she had correctly identified as Ootori's son.

"Saito-sensei. How is Potter-san?"

"Potter-san is in one of the recovery rooms at this time," Saito replied with a smile as she couldn't help but notice the mass sigh of relief. "Within half an hour we should be able to move him into ICU-NM, where we suspect he will be for a couple days. Currently we have to be very cautious with his medicines and potions. We're to the point that we're very hesitant about giving him anymore based on what is currently in his system. It'll be about two months before he recovers completely; hopefully with minimal scarring."

"What is the extent of his injuries?" the long haired male asked after sitting down the blond boy and smoothing out his skirt.

"Are you sure you want to hear it? The list is pretty extensive." Saito looked hesitant but still flipped open the folder when she received firm nods and agreement from a majority of those present.

"Potter-san arrived at the hospital with a broken left leg, and shattered right arm. Three of his ribs were cracked, one actually broken. Unfortunately that particular one punctured his lung, though that has been treated already and we should hopefully be able to remove the breathing tube within the hour. The worst injury was an organ twisting curse that has already been dealt with. Even though that curse has been canceled, the organs are heavily bruised and Potter-san will have to be careful for a long while about what activities he's involved in… he will be in great pain when he wakes up, but we've already given him all the painkillers that we feel are safe at the moment. Other than that we have severe bruising and large lacerations and gashes over 60% of his body that we unfortunately could only stitch up and treat with a light potion based topical cream at this time."

"He's lucky to be alive," Hani looked horrified as he came to that realization.

"I'll be honest with you Ootori-sama. If Potter-san had arrived to us more than twenty minutes later than he did… He wouldn't be with us right now." Saito closed the file with a soft sigh.

"Can we see him?" Ranka asked, ready to force himself past her and into Harry's room.

"Let us get him out of recovery and into one of the more comfortable rooms first. Only three people today though. That's pushing hospital policy as it is." Saito was about to start walking away before she looked to the group once more. "I have to warn you. Try not to be shocked by his condition. I've seen many patients in this condition who are ashamed to have family members see them in this weakened and damaged state. If you go in there and you show any disgust or fear, you're only going to be detrimental to his recovery."

* * *

"_Pot-… can… me?"_

'_Huh?'_ Harry slowly blinked, taking a moment to wonder at how difficult that simple motion seemed to be as he winced at a bright light that nearly blinded him before some kind hearted angel pulled the source away from him. Even as he blinked a few more times, it took him a few moments to realize he could only see out of one eye; the other eye and a good portion of his face seemed to be covered in heavy medical gauze.

"I don't know why doctors do that. You would think they would be smart enough to know that doesn't help with patient comfort," a soft soothing woman's voice came from his right and Harry turned carefully and tried to hide a wince as he finally managed to look at a small Japanese woman standing next to his bed. "Good to see you're awake Potter-san. I take it you can hear me now?"

"Where… where am I?" That was all Harry managed to get out before he started rasping and coughing, his throat so dry that he had to wonder just which desert he must have swallowed.

"You're currently at Ootori East Medical Center, floor seven to be exact. This is the Intensive Care Unit-Non Magical floor. After maxing ourselves out on what spells and potions we could use for you, there was no choice but to turn to Muggle medical care," the nurse responded with an easy smile, she seemed to have a bubbly personality that made Harry question the existence of a love child of Tamaki Suou and Mitsukuni Haninozuka who was at least four years their senior.

"Oh… well, how long until I can get out of here?" Harry still had a bit of difficulty turning his head, but he eyed the door that was blocked by the small nurse.

"Well…" the nurse tapped her chin lightly before she smiled sweetly, so sweetly that surely something worse was hidden underneath. "I think that's up for Healer Saito to decide. I'm going to go let her know you're awake now. Don't move okay?"

Like he was going anywhere, even though Harry wanted nothing more than to get up and out of the hospital, he knew he most likely wouldn't get three feet from the bed before collapsing. He could feel the familiar pin pricks and stinging feeling in his muscles as slivers of bone grew back millimeter by agonizing millimeter. He felt like he had been run over by a herd of hippogriffs, and then was given to Fluffy as a chew toy… or maybe that's how he _wished_ he felt like.

"You know, your dislike for hospitals is now internationally known," A different female voice startled Harry out of his thoughts as he studied the woman standing in the doorway to his room in a standard issue white coat that singled her out as a doctor. "I received your medical file from your former healer a Pomfrey-san I believe. She was very adamant that I place every single spell I knew on you and your room to prevent your escape."

"I'm sure she was exaggerating. I've always been a model patient," Harry managed to breathe out after he accepted a drink of water from the doctor.

"I'm sure. I'm Healer Saito by the way. How are you feeling?"

"You've seen what I must look like… what do you think?"

"… I'll be honest with you Potter-san, right now it would be difficult to give you any more pain medicine at this time. But if things start to become too difficult, just call for your nurse and I'll see what I can do. Now, I want to run through a few things with you before we let some of your family in here. They've been very… _patient_ in waiting for you to wake up."

"Haruhi… Rookwood," Harry groaned out sharply as he suddenly tried to force himself up onto his elbows, only to be pushed back onto the thin hospital mattress.

"Easy now, you're too injured to get up as of yet. Fujioka Haruhi has been treated for her minor injuries, and she as well as her father have made it very clear they would like to see you. As for those who were holding you two hostage, from what I know of they have been dealt with by the Aurors."

"So she's okay?" Harry sighed in relief as he sank his head into the pillow, ignoring the doctor as she carefully poked and prodded at him with her wand.

"She seems to be just fine, and in amazing spirits considering what has happened. As far as I can tell she's just been worried about you. Now, are you up for guests?"

"No!" Harry panicked, raising the hand unaffected by the skele-gro to his face and lightly touching the gauze. "They can't see me like this."

"I highly doubt your loved ones will be unable to understand your condition Potter-san," Saito tried to smile encouragingly as she gently guided his hand back down.

"But… I'm the cause of her getting kidnapped. It's all my fault… they won't forgive me. They'll hate me," Harry breathed out, trying to blink back the onslaught of threatening tears.

"Potter-san, I can honestly say I've never entertained the idea of getting into a fist fight with an okama; from what I saw back in that waiting room though, your lover was ready to do anything to get to your side. Those are not the actions of someone who hates you."

"Not unless they wanted to kill me…" Harry muttered, hearing the doctor faintly snort in amusement.

"Well if you're able to joke, I think you're able to put up with a few people. I believe your older brother is coming in first." Saito then left the room, leaving the door half open behind her. Harry only stared at it for a moment before carefully squirming on the bed, turning his face away from the door and whoever would enter first.

"Harry." He could hear Charlie's breath of relief as he stepped through the door and pulled out the chair closest to the bed. "You had us all worried. I'm glad you're alright."

"…Yeah," Harry finally spoke after a long moment, still facing away from Charlie and the door. "Pretty soon I'll be well enough to make the trip back home."

"Don't get too over anxious. We'll need to set up a schedule for who's going to stay with you in the beginning. I mean I still have time off from the reserve, but Fred and George will need to head back to England soon. Although it's easy to see that Ranka and Haruhi will both be keeping a close eye on you."

"No… I don't mean that." Harry breathed out, trying to fight off the tightening in his chest. "I'll be going back home, to England I mean."

"What? But, Harry, why? Not that we would mind you being back in England. I know mom would love it and all… Are you really thinking this over Harry?"

"It would be best. Everyone at home knows magic and how to defend themselves from the likes of Death Eaters… I only endanger everyone here. They won't want me around anymore now that they've seen what happens to those around me."

"That's not true Harry-san," Harry was pretty sure he was going to get whiplash as he jerked around to see Haruhi and Ranka standing in the doorway. Haruhi giving a small sad smile and Harry winced at the furious expression on Ranka's face.

"I'm going to go Harry. I really only peeked in to make sure you're okay. I'll pass things on to the others." Charlie stood up from his chair and quietly slipped past the two Fujioka. The hospital room was completely quiet if you didn't count the noises coming from the monitor as Charlie's footsteps faded away.

"I meant what I said Harry-san," Haruhi grabbed his uninjured hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. "You saved my life, and even before those people became a threat. Harry-san I know you originally got to know me because of chichi, but we've had a lot of fun together and I really don't want you to leave. Plus you're the best sensei I've ever had. Think about it, okay?"

"Okay Haruhi," Harry sighed and gave her hand a small squeeze in return. "The doctors said you're okay though?"

"Yeah, they said I'll be good as new in just a day or two. Magic really helps things along, huh?"

"Guess so," He gave a small forced smile before letting go of her hand. "Mind if I talk to your dad just one on one?"

"Not at all, I'll see you a little later Harry-san." Haruhi patted his hand before standing up and walking to her father and giving him a hug. "I'll even bring by that book I was wanting to show you."

"That's great Haruhi. See you later."

"Bye Harry,"

The minutes ticked by on the standard issue wall clock in an agonizingly slow pace. Minutes seemed to occur between seconds, and when the minute hand finally ticked to the next it seemed as though an hour had passed. Harry fidgeted on the bed, embarrassed and cursing over the fact that he couldn't even sit up to properly talk to his boyfriend… ex-boyfriend? He wasn't so sure anymore, and to be honest he was too terrified to find out the truth.

"So… you're leaving?" Ranka finally spoke, clutching his purse in his hands as he moved to stand at the end of the bed, not taking the seat that Charlie had been using before.

"I would think it's for the best," Harry murmured quietly, closing his eyes as he spoke. "I put you and Haruhi in so much danger-"

"Well that's a fine way to make it up to me then!" Ranka snapped at him suddenly, causing Harry to wince at the sharp tone. "Your way of apologizing is to fucking abandon us?"

"Ranka-."

"Don't you dare 'Ranka' me, Harry Potter!" The man threw his purse against the far wall, ignoring it as he came to lean over Harry, just inches from his face. "You're going to make this whole thing up to me by getting better and staying with me. Got it? Or do I have to tie you up in our bedroom until you realize how stupid you're being?"

Harry could only lay there stunned as Ranka ranted on and on, not really focusing on his lover's words as he watched him motion dramatically and flail about while never leaving his position above him.

"… You're not mad at me?" Harry finally whispered, absorbing for the first time just how much Ranka wanted him to stay.

"Oh, I'm _pissed_ at you," Ranka huffed, pressing his lips to Harry's cheek. "You're arrogant and the most pigheaded person I've ever met. But, that doesn't stop me from wanting you with me."

Harry's lips twitched with a small smile before he closed his eyes again and tried to gather himself once more.

"You forgive me?"

"Well… it may take a little work for me to forgive you completely. I think I have a French maid's costume at work that could possibly fit you with a little alteration."

"Does that mean I have to call you master?" Harry bit back a laugh, coughing instead.

"I think I prefer Mistress for the moment, but we'll see what happens later on. I'm not letting you go Harry; you're just going to have to accept that."

"I'll try my best. I love you Ranka."

"About damn time you figured that out love."

"Yes, Mistress," Harry snickered at Ranka's delighted grin as they met in a soft kiss.

"See? I told you it's going to be fun.

* * *

**THE END! - Alright!!! **You all are a demanding lot. I've already receved more PMs and Reviews demanding an epilogue than I imagined. I guess this isn't truly complete after all. You buggers have me so whipped...

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
